Splendour Mine
by edwardsisobel
Summary: Shakespeare probably didn't have this in mind when he wrote about the closeness of Benvolio to the Montague family. Slash. Garrett & Jasper. A companion drabble to my Romeo & Juliet inspired fic, Beautiful Tyrant.
1. Put up your swords

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

Due to a lot of interest in these boys in the original fic, Beautiful Tyrant, and the fact that that story will soon be consumed by Bella and Edward's tale, I decided to write Garrett and Jasper's story in more detail in this companion fic.

**Warning**: Slash themes and it will get rather lemony, I can feel it. If this is not your thing then the main story will not be diminished in any way by not reading this tale.

For the first 13 chapters I have gone back a bit to beef out the boy's story a little. This chapter corresponds with Chapter 11 in Beautiful Tyrant where Garrett walks into the bar to put a stop to the altercation between the Cullens and the Swans. Chapter 14 of this story will then link into chapter 70 of Beautiful Tyrant and run in tandem from there. Phew, hope that all made sense.

I'm hopeful that if you are simply reading this drabble it will make sense on its own. Oh and as per the other fic, this story will be strictly 100 word drabble chapters too.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 1. Put up your swords; you know not what you do.**

**-Garrett-**

It certainly paid to have informants in your pocket in all kinds of situations, although I was sure Jasper wouldn't thank me in this instance. I knew he was more than able to look after himself in any kind of dangerous situation, but the growing feelings I had for him made it difficult for me to compartmentalize where he was concerned. We all had a job to do, at times dangerous, and Jasper was more prepared than most to do that job, thanks to me.

As I strode into the bar downtown I was expecting trouble, and I found it.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**A huge thank you and smooches to cocoalvin for beta'ing this fic too before she goes on holidays. You're a legend, bb.**

**Next Update: Saturday 17th September**


	2. Drawn among these heartless hinds

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 2. What, art thou drawn among these heartless hinds?**

**-Jasper-**

As Garrett walked through the door I was conflicted by the emotions that assaulted me. I should be getting used to the impact he had on me by now, it had been six long months since I'd started to become aware of him in ways I never expected. I was distracted by my admiration of his muscular frame for a moment before the anger and hurt of Garrett's obvious distrust of my ability to handle myself in these tricky situations presented itself.

James Swan was no match for me, it was belittling that Garrett felt he had to rescue us.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Thanks so much for supporting this little fic everyone, so excited to write more about these boys.**

**Next Update: Sunday 18th September**


	3. What! Drawn and talk of peace!

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 3. What, drawn, and talk of peace! I hate the word.**

**-Garrett-**

As I stood there between James Swan and Jasper, my arms outstretched, part of my mind was on ways to diffuse the situation; the other was on the feel of Jasper's chest beneath my palm heaving with adrenalin and his heart beating double time.

I was lost momentarily in a vision of Jasper reacting this way to my lovemaking—his heart thundering, his skin covered with a slight sheen of sweat as I withdrew myself from his body, sated and spent.

I barely heard the insult that James Swan threw out, but I felt Jasper move out of my grasp.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Monday 19****th**** September**


	4. As I hate hell, all Montagues, and thee

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 4. As I hate hell, all Montagues, and thee.**

**-Jasper-**

"Enough," I cried out, my anger at James' insults growing out of control. I logically knew I should diffuse this situation but my traitorous body felt like lashing out at something, anything, for its confusion and Swan was looking like the perfect candidate. To realize I might be gay was traumatic enough but to lust after my father's friend, who had never shown an indication that he swung that way, was excruciating.

The final insult was too much and I dodged past Garrett's palm, burning a hole through my shirt, to lunge at Swan, smashing his face with my fist.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Tuesday 20th September**


	5. Have at thee, coward

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 5. Have at thee, coward  
><strong>

**-Garrett-**

_Why do I get the feeling I've just made this whole situation worse?_

Jasper's normally calm and logical fighting technique seemed to have deserted him and he lunged over me to get at Swan. As I pushed him back from me with the intention of calming him down, I felt a fist smash into my jaw from the side, and as my head flung back I saw a murderous gleam enter Jasper's eyes.

He was all white-hot rage as he leapt on Swan and landed blow after blow to his torso. Unfortunately, Swan gave back as good as he got.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Wednesday 21st September**


	6. Strike! Beat them down

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 6. Clubs, bills and partisans! Strike! Beat them down.**

**-Jasper-**

The sight of Swan's fist connecting with the whiskered jaw I'd longed to run my tongue along was the final straw. I'd been trained by the best in covert operations but my technique flew out the window as a red haze of rage descended upon me.

Pain radiated out from my fists as they struck muscled flesh over and over and I could feel blood dripping down my chin from my smashed nose; it was strangely satisfying. The rawness of this fight was somewhat alleviating the coiled tension that had been steadily building ever since I started craving the unexpected.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Thursday 22nd September**


	7. Down with the Capulets and the Montagues

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 7. Down with the Capulets! Down with the Montagues!**

**-Garrett-**

The bar chosen by the boys was not of the best reputation and it didn't take much for the closest patrons to join the melee. I spent the bulk of my time protecting Jasper and Emmett's backs from unprovoked attacks and the rest of the time trying to defuse the situation. Sadly for us, much of the destruction was caught on camera phone and somehow relayed to the local law enforcement, whose numbers poured into the club to break up the out-of-control brawl.

As the three of us were handcuffed and ferried to the station I covertly catalogued Jasper's injuries.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Friday 23rd September**


	8. A trouble'd mind drave me to walk abroad

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 8. A trouble'd mind drave me to walk abroad.**

**-Jasper-**

After the interview with my father I craved the outdoors and the fresh air, hoping that clarity could be found within my jumbled thoughts. I strode through the heavily wooded area behind our home trying to make sense of my life and failing miserably. I thought I'd been happy with Kate. We'd been together for years and it had been a comfortable if not overly passionate relationship. But then Garrett came to work for my father.

Only five years older, he had quickly become a friend, but then one night it all changed and what was comfortable became excruciatingly uncomfortable.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Saturday 24th September**


	9. But to himself so secret and so close

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 9. But to himself so secret and so close.**

**-Garrett-**

I'd sworn my allegiance to Carlisle and his family three years ago when I'd left the army after my last tour. Carlisle had left the army some time prior as his father had passed on and he'd inherited this empire. It had been a foregone conclusion that I would join Carlisle when my time was up. We'd formed a close bond when he'd stuck his neck out for me and I would forever be indebted to him.

I never expected to fall hard for one of his son's, especially not straight-as-a-die Jasper with the stunning blond girlfriend. I was fucked!

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Sunday 25****th**** September**


	10. I, measuring his affections by my own

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 10. I, measuring his affections by my own.**

**-Jasper-**

The first time I caught myself staring at Garrett's body, not to study the moves he was teaching, but admiring the long lean lines of his torso and the way that his muscles stretched and contracted with each move, was a shock to my system. We'd worked closely together for two years, and it had never occurred to me that I sought his company out more for reasons other than the close bond that friends form when they are in constant proximity.

I became awkward in his company, willing my traitorous body to stop reacting whenever Garrett corrected my maneuvers.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Monday 26****th**** September**


	11. Pursued my humour not pursuing his

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 11. Pursued my humour not pursuing his.**

**-Garrett-**

Working closely together day after day was agony and ecstasy combined. I thrilled at the close contact, my body only truly alive when around him, but my heart was savaged at each and every reminder that he was not mine.

I'd known I was gay since senior year at school, but with a father in the military and knowing his views on homosexuals, there was never a time I considered outing myself. As expected of me, I too joined the army, and instead of relationships I resorted to out-of-town clubs and meaningless encounters in dimly lit corridors. Effective but unsatisfying.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Tuesday 27****th**** September**


	12. But in that crystal scales be weigh'd

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 12. But in that crystal scales let there be weigh'd.**

**-Jasper-**

I'd eventually let Kate go, certain that she wasn't for me. I'd wallowed for the six months since, unwilling to test out my theory on a stranger yet reluctant to broach it with the person who stirred the fires within me. Garrett had remained annoyingly single the entire time I'd known him so I had no idea whether there was even the slightest chance he could return the sentiment.

"What makes you think it's a woman I have stashed away?"

He was watching me intently as he uttered the words that might possibly grant me a future I'd despaired of.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Wednesday 28****th**** September**


	13. But to rejoice in splendour of mine own

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 13. But to rejoice in splendor of mine own**

**-Garrett-**

I panicked immediately after the words were spoken. What if he was like many military minded men and was homophobic like my father? Our friendship could be forever damaged unless he laughed it off as a joke like his brothers were.

As I studied his face though, he wasn't laughing; he was looking at my lips, his head slightly angled and he was biting down on his bottom lip. As his eyes darted back to my face, there was a light in them that I'd not seen before and it was not of revulsion. Dared I hope it was desire?

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Thursday 29****th**** September**

**IMPORTANT: This story has now caught up to the chapters in Beautiful Tyrant so from tomorrow it would be advisable to read that daily update first before this one.**


	14. And to sink in it, you burden love

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 14. And to sink in it, should you burden love**

**-Jasper-**

I glanced at my watch as I dressed in the costume that Alice had organized; I'd be cutting it fine. As I donned Alice's choice of outfit, I smiled; given my line of work, a musketeer seemed rather appropriate. I wondered what Garrett would be wearing and whether tonight I might finally get the chance to elicit more information from him. He was being so cryptic the other night that I'd no idea what he meant.

When Garrett showed up in the same costume, I wondered what Alice knew, but she seemed distracted and not interested in my personal life.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Friday 30th September**


	15. Too rude, too boisterous, and it pricks

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 15. Too rude, too boisterous, and it pricks like a thorn.**

**-Garrett-**

The limousine felt claustrophobic, the dark interior shrinking into me. It may have been Emmett's booming voice or the number of people crowded into the dim cabin, but I was uncomfortable and agitated. More likely it was because Jasper just about landed in my lap every time the limo took a turn to the left. Once, on a particularly tight corner, Jasper had put out his arm to steady himself. If his hand had landed a few inches to the right, he would have felt exactly what sitting so close was doing to my body. I kinda wished it had.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Saturday 1st October**


	16. Come, knock & enter

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 16. Come, knock and enter.**

**-Jasper-**

Poor Edward getting dating advice from Emmett. Fuck! Edward would probably lose his virginity before the night was through if he followed in Emmett's footsteps, but hopefully he'd take most of what Emmett told him with a grain of salt. Treat women mean. Seriously?

Then again, Emmett didn't have much trouble pulling girls. Maybe I should take a leaf out of his book and be bold. I should just tell Garrett how I felt, right?

_Hey, Garrett, I suddenly find myself ogling your body and I'm no longer attracted to girls. How do you feel about getting naked and experimenting?_

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Sunday 2****nd**** October**


	17. And no sooner in, every man betakes

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 17. And no sooner in, than every man betake him to his legs.**

**-Garrett-**

Very little of the conversation around me filtered through, I was caught up in the sensations coursing through my body as Jasper rubbed up against me. I'd been feeling this way for a long time but it was unusual for us to be in this close a contact for an extended period of time. It was heaven and hell combined. I thrilled to his touch but yearned for more.

It didn't help that I was still unsure about Jasper's feelings. He'd been so quiet since I'd let slip my interest in men, maybe because I'd cloaked it as a joke.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Monday 3****rd**** October**


	18. I'll be a candleholder, and look on

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 18. I'll be a candle-holder, and look on.**

**-Jasper-**

Fuck! Why did Garrett have to be so ambiguous? I longed for his words to be true, but what if they were just the joke he'd made out they were? Edward and Emmett certainly took them that way, but Garrett wasn't looking at them the way he looked at me when he uttered them. It seemed to me that he was trying to send me, only me, a message via the intent look in his eyes.

Was he scoping me out as to what I thought about that statement? Was he feeling the same way about me? _Fuck my indecisiveness!_

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Tuesday 4****th**** October**


	19. Of this sir – reverence love

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 19. Of this sir – reverence love.**

**-Garrett-**

I'd only ever had meaningless encounters before in dark, anonymous clubs. Sometimes I didn't even know their names as they knelt on the floor and took my cock down their throats, satiating myself in the moment, never to see them again. I hadn't been clubbing for months.

So was it just lust I was feeling? An infatuation? Would I sate my thirst with Jasper for a time and then this clawing, aching feeling in my chest would be gone?

My gut clenched at the idea. I think I wanted more, but how much more? It couldn't be love… could it?

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Wednesday 5th October**


	20. I mean sir, in delay

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 20. I mean sir, in delay.**

**-Jasper-**

I'd done nothing but dissect the meaning of Garrett's words and the look in his eyes since he'd uttered them. He'd acted as if nothing momentous had happened at work, going about his normal activities as if he'd not turned my world upside with the possibilities that had flashed through my mind.

If anything, he was a little quieter than normal. Like tonight, he'd not uttered a word to me, or to anyone really. His posture was stiff as he averted his eyes, and each time the limo turned a corner and I bumped into him, he stiffened even more.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Thursday 6****th**** October**


	21. And we mean well in going to this mask

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 21. And we mean well in going to this mask.**

**-Garrett-**

I felt his eyes on me and I couldn't look at him. He would see all that I was if I looked at him now and it was too risky for that yet. I've never just come out and told anyone I was gay. It didn't matter in the clubs, but it was a very different matter to announce it to people who potentially could harm your career.

This family meant the world to me but I was still an employee. What if I was way off base and Jasper refused to work with me? What would his father think?

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Friday 7****th**** October**


	22. I talk of dreams

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 22. I talk of dreams.**

**-Jasper-**

As we swayed together in the dark car, my mind took flight at what might be. The limo took a tight corner and as I threw out my hand to steady myself, I could feel the muscles in Garrett's thigh clench. I longed to keep my hand there, to feel him beneath my fingers, however I reluctantly withdrew my fingers and placed them on my own knee instead—a very poor substitute.

As the limo pulled to a stop, I resolved that tonight I would put to test my theory on Garrett's sexual preferences. Not knowing was driving me crazy.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Saturday 7****th**** October**


	23. Welcome Gentleman!

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 23. You are welcome, Gentleman.**

**-Garrett-**

One-by-one the inhabitants of the limo exited until there was only Jasper and I, farthest from the door. Before he stood too, Jasper turned to me, looked intently at me and then imperceptibly nodded as if he'd made an internal decision.

My mind roiled with what it could be. Ideas for helping Edward forget Rosalie? Had he decided to replace Kate in his affections with another girl? Would he finally acknowledge that he'd secretly lusted for me and he'd decided to make a move?

He stumbled. I reached to steady him.

One hand. Warm ass.

Other hand. Hot, hard cock.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Extra bigs hugs and cuddles to cocoalvin, who beta'd this chapter at the last minute and under the weather.**

**Next Update: Sunday 7****th**** October**


	24. Tell a whispering tale

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 24. Tell a whispering tale.**

**-Jasper-**

I hadn't planned to trip.

For one brief moment I felt Garrett's large dependable hands where I'd longed for them to touch, and then they were gone. But not before I felt pressure and a slide of fingers ever so imperceptibly along my length. It could have been my imagination, or simply Garrett having no other way to steady me once he'd grabbed for me, but I knew I felt bereft and cold when he moved away.

I opened my mouth to ask him to touch me again, but was interrupted by Emmett.

"Hurry up! This place is fucking amazing."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Monday 10****th**** October**


	25. More light you knaves

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 25. More light you knaves.**

**-Garrett-**

The interior of the museum had been transformed for the Ball into a shadowy, mysterious wonderland. My mind immediately wandered to the dark places I could drag Jasper and demand answers to the myriad of questions that had plagued me since accidently laying my hands on his blatant erection. And then, if he answered like I now suspected he would, I would demand satisfaction for all of the frustrations he'd caused me over the years.

Common sense and training kicked in though, along with my innate protectiveness for this family, so I organized my team to check the building first.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Tuesday 11th October**


	26. And quench the fire

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 26. And quench the fire.**

**-Jasper-**

I could tell Garrett was concerned about the security of the premises, considering the dim lights, the smoky floor and dark recesses, so I was more than happy when he suggested the three of us check things out. Peter had already made his way to the rear of the building, but as I went to move towards the east wing, Garrett's hand on my arm stopped me.

"Jasper, when you finish the patrol I want to speak to you privately. I'll meet you back here in twenty minutes. Okay?"

I nodded, my stomach churning with worry and a little excitement.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Wednesday 12th October**


	27. The room has grown too hot

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 27. The room has grown too hot.**

**-Garrett-**

Having made the decision to talk to Jasper, my nerves were starting to get the better of me. This was it. There'd be no turning back after this. No matter what, things were going to change between Jasper and I tonight. Either we'd become much closer or we'd have to forge a new working relationship, one where Jasper knew of my attraction but didn't return it. I hoped for the former.

I loosened my collar. _Is it hot in here?_

After completing a circuit of the building I made my way back to the entrance. Jasper was nowhere in sight.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Thursday 13th October**


	28. Tis more, tis more

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 28. Tis more, tis more.**

**-Jasper-  
><strong>

As I approached Garrett from the side I could see him worrying his lower lip with his teeth. A sign of stress I'd learned after working with him closely for years. I had delayed a little on my security check, I admit, trying to work out what to say to him. I'm certain he had questions as to what happened or didn't happen in the limo. What other reason would have prompted this little tete a tete?

Maybe this wasn't the time for words? Maybe actions would speak louder?

As I reached Garrett I motioned for him to follow me.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Friday 14th October**


	29. Will you tell me that?

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..** 

**Chapter 29. Will you tell me that?**

**-Garrett-**

The place Jasper led us to was a dark and secluded alcove not far from the main entrance to the Museum. I bet it had been used for many a lover's tryst before now; it had that kind of air about it. I paused a moment to gather the words I needed to say, gazing upon his obviously conflicted face while doing so.

Jasper moved quickly then, unlatching the curtain from its hook and once it had fallen, enclosing us in welcomed seclusion from the crowd; he pulled me close and kissed me, lingeringly.

"Does that answer your questions, Garrett?"

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**This chapter is dedicated to my girl, vbfb1. She loves my boys and has made me the most beautiful banner. If you've not seen it yet, head to my blog - http : / www . edwardsisobel . blogspot . com (remove the spaces) or I tweet it sometimes when I tweet chapter updates. I'm edwardsisobel on twitter. I also tweet pretty pics of my boys.**

**Next Update: Saturday 15th October**


	30. You will set cockahoop

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 30. You will set cock-a-hoop.**

**-Jasper-**

I hadn't known what to expect when I made the decision to kiss Garrett on the spur of the moment, but when my lips met his I didn't ever want to let go. I'd never kissed a man before tonight and I was surprised at how soft his lips were against my own, contrasting with the slight stubble brushing against my chin.

When I asked if his questions had been answered, his reply was to grasp my neck and pull my face back to his. I was hard instantly, and I felt him hot and heavy lying against my leg.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Thanks so much to my lovely beta for this story, cocoalvin, for working her magic. I beta a wonderful collab she writes with Bellemeer under the penname We're JazzEd called Bad Timing. It's not a drabble fic so lots of meaty chapters about their fave boys, Edward and Jasper. http: / www . fanfiction . net /s/6908811/1/**

**Next Update: Sunday 16****th**** October**


	31. You are a saucy boy

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 31. You are a saucy boy.**

**-Garrett-**

Oh, God, yes, he'd answered my questions… Well the main question since I'd accidently touched him in the limo—for me? I had a million others still running through my mind but they could all wait. He'd surprised me with his actions and I'd hardly had time to respond before he'd pulled back, but now that I'd tasted him I just wanted to devour him.

I pulled him back, my fingers threaded through the soft hair falling down past the nape of his neck. I pressed my mouth against his and grasped his hips to pull him flush with mine.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Monday 17****th**** October**


	32. This trick may chance to scathe you

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 32. This trick may chance to scathe you.**

**-Jasper-**

Months of confusion and denial fell away as Garrett ground against me. He was taller than me by an inch or so and more solid in build, which he used to his advantage as he spun me around and pressed me into the wall behind. Any doubts I had about whether this was what I wanted disintegrated as I felt his hips press forcefully into me, his hard cock rubbing deliciously against mine.

_How had I not known that this is what I craved more than air itself?_

His hard muscled body and his forceful grip held me in thrall.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**I'm so sorry for the review reply fail over the weekend – my kids used up all of our internet allowance at home and I found it a little hard to reply by phone. I'll try to keep up as they come in this week. I treasure every one.**

**Next Update: Tuesday 18****th**** October**


	33. You must contrary me

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 33. You must contrary me.**

**-Garrett-**

The masks we wore made it difficult to deepen the kiss so I pulled mine off and then Jasper's without breaking away from his mouth. I pressed against him and stroked my tongue into the deepest reaches of his mouth. He moaned and the sound speared straight to my groin.

On the surface this encounter matched so many I'd had in clubs before—music pulsing, a dark corner, a hot boy—but it couldn't be further from those experiences. That was about getting a release. This, with Jasper, was so much more. He was everything I never knew I wanted.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Wednesday 19****th**** October**


	34. Well said, my hearts!

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 34. Well said, my hearts!**

**-Jasper-**

The kisses I'd shared with Kate had been sweet, tender and occasionally heated. Kissing Garrett was nothing like that. It was earth-shattering, and wild, and the way he invaded my mouth and took control of the kiss was blowing my mind. I knew I'd taken the initiative and kissed him first, but Garrett was leading now and I was eagerly following wherever he wanted to take me.

The hair at my nape was twisted in his fist; my scalp twinged with an arrow of pain, which surprisingly just made my cock harder than before.

_Did I want to be dominated_?

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Thursday 20****th**** October**


	35. Makes my flesh tremble

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 35. Makes my flesh tremble in their different greeting.**

**-Garrett-**

When I fisted Jasper's hair, I felt him jerk in response, and a telltale twitch of his dick. _So he liked it a little rough? _

I wanted to know what he liked, how he liked it. There was so much I didn't know. Did this mean Jasper was bi? He'd dated Kate for years so obviously he was not repulsed by girl's bits, but had he also had relationships with men I'd not known about?

We needed to talk before we took this any further, but the feel of his long fingers moving down from my chest was distracting me.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Friday 21****st**** October**


	36. To smooth that rough touch

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 36. To smooth that rough touch with a gentle kiss.**

**-Jasper-**

I was over six foot and carried out dangerous missions for a living. It was absurd that I yearned for Garrett to direct me, to tell me what he wanted. Was it because I was inexperienced and had never been with a man that I was acting all needy? I refused to think about what I craved when Garrett tugged on my hair.

I moved my hands down Garrett's chest. I wanted to feel his erection in my hands, and as my fingers connected with his swollen length, I bit gently on his Adam's apple. And then kissed it better.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Saturday 22****nd**** October**


	37. You do wrong your hand too much

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 37. Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much.**

**-Garrett-**

As the pads of Jasper's fingers ran up and down my erection, stroking me through the material of my pants, all conscious thought of where we were and what we should be doing, evaporated. He was breathing heavily in my ear, and the thought that I affected him so, thrilled me no end.

"Fuck, Garrett, you're so hard for me," he ground out, grasping me firmly.

I wanted Jasper badly. I wanted him naked and kneeling before me so I could fuck his sweet mouth. I wanted him ready and waiting for me in my bed.

"We have to stop."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**My fabulous beta for this story, cocoalvin, has just uploaded the final chapter for her slash drabble fic, Insomnia. Go check it out – it's amazing.**

**Next Update: Sunday 23****rd**** October**


	38. For saints have hands

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 38. For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch.**

**-Jasper-**

I reared back from Garrett, hurt. Stop? _Didn't he want me? _

I didn't realize I'd said that aloud until Garrett responded by grasping at my hands clenched by my side.

"Fuck! Jasper, of course I want you. You can feel how much I want you."

He dragged one of my hands back to his erection and slid my knuckles against the bulge protruding through the soft material. "That is how much I want you!"

I raised my eyes to his and saw the sincerity of his words.

"Oh, Jasper, you have no idea how **hard** it was to stop this"

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Monday 24****th**** October**


	39. Dear saint, let lips do what hands do

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 39. O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do.**

**-Garrett-**

I chanced a quick peek out through the curtain, just to make sure all was well. Seeing no dissension in the crowd I spun back, the curtain billowing behind me.

"Jasper, will you come back to my place later, so we can talk?"

He nodded and bit his lip, which immediately set my mind spiraling back to my long-held desire to slide my cock between those luscious lips and get lost in the warmth of his mouth.

I couldn't resist and reached out to run the pad of my thumb along his bottom lip. I felt him shudder in response.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Tuesday 25****th**** October**


	40. Then move not

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 40. Then move not, while my prayer's take effect.**

**-Jasper-**

Just the feeling of Garrett's roughened fingertip tracing my lower lip was doing things to me, which even the act of Kate sucking me, had never done before. Desire, unlike anything I'd ever known shot from my lips directly to my erection; my resolutions to heed Garrett's warning to slow down taking a back seat to the lust I could feel building within me.

My tongue snaked out and licked the tip of Garrett's thumb and then I sucked it into my mouth. Garrett moaned and whispered, "Fuck, Jasper, your mouth is gonna feel so good wrapped around my dick."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Wednesday 26th October**


	41. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 41. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged.**

**-Garrett-**

I swear Jasper makes me feel like a teenage boy on his first encounter with porn. Nobody had ever worked me up to such a fever pitch with a few strokes of my dick and my thumb in their mouth. It was a bit embarrassing really to acknowledge that Jasper would merely have to take me into his mouth and I would erupt within seconds.

The urge to push him to the floor and demand he do just that was overpowering. Nobody would know; we'd not been disturbed for more than an hour and the sheer danger of it tempting.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Thursday 27****th**** October**


	42. Then have my lips the sin that they took

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 42. Then have my lips the sin that they have took.**

**-Jasper-**

Garrett's words made my mind race. I don't mind admitting that I was more than a little nervous of the thought of another man's cock in my mouth. I'd dreamed of it and watched copious amounts of gay porn in the last six months, but the reality of it was a little daunting to me. Mind you, I'd never kissed a man or touched another man's cock before tonight, and already it was a new addiction for me.

Garrett and I really needed to talk first though. He needed to know I'd never done this.

"I think we should wait."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**People visiting. Work super busy. Writing chapters to post this weekend...so sorry I ran out of time to reply to your reviews the last few days.**

**Next Update: Friday 28****th**** October**


	43. Aye, so I fear, the more is my unrest

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 43. Aye, so I fear, the more is my unrest.**

**-Garrett- **

I knew Jasper was right, but before we had the chance to utter a word, a commotion outside our hiding place caught our attention. I leaned forward to kiss him. "Later?" I asked. He nodded his agreement.

We tidied ourselves and drew back the curtain to see a crowd gathered around a woman in a complicated get-up floundering around on the floor. She was lugged to her feet, but her high-pitched voice calling for someone named Isabella as they disappeared to the back of the museum, carried over the music.

By mutual agreement we split to check on the family.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Saturday 29****th**** October**


	44. We have a trifling foolish banquet

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 44 We have a trifling foolish banquet.**

**-Jasper-**

It wasn't until we emerged into the ballroom that I checked my watch and saw how much time Garrett and I had been lost in our own little world. Other than the floundering shrew, everything seemed to have run smoothly though, and I was relieved that my irregular pre-occupation with Garrett, instead of my family's safety, had not endangered anyone.

I resolved to keep my mind on the job, and away from Garrett's kissable lips…and other delightful attributes, at least until we reached home. I was equal parts, nervous and excited, about what was to come next.

Focus, Jasper, Focus!

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**This chapter has been unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine alone. Sorry – got a little behind in writing this week and just finished this to post just before I had to leave for a family dinner…**

**Next Update: Sunday 30****th**** October**


	45. By my fay, it waxes late

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 45. Ah, sirrah, by my fay, it waxes late: I'll to my rest.**

**-Garrett-**

Given how new this whole thing with Jasper was, it was surprisingly difficult to tear myself away from his arms and do my duty. But, apart from the fact that I had sworn to do so, I really do value each and every Cullen and I took my vow to keep them safe seriously.

Each one has brought so much into my life. Jasper is obviously self-explanatory; Edward with his sweet and gentle nature is like a little brother to coddle; Alice with her quirky ways keeps me on my toes; and Emmett, he is just a force of nature.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**This chapter has been unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine alone. I had another busy day but hopefully I will be up to date tonight and the rest of the chapters will be beta'd.**

**Next Update: Monday 31****st**** October**


	46. But to his foe supposed he must complain

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 46. But to his foe supposed he must complain.**

**-Jasper-**

As I wandered further into the ballroom, my initial assessment that all was well quickly diminished when the absence of my family became clear. Edward came into sight first, looking like he'd seen a ghost, followed soon after by worried looking Riley. They disappeared through a side door, and as I made my way over to see if they knew where everyone else was, Garrett intercepted me just before the exit.

"No need to worry, Jasper. Alice apparently had an argument with a new boyfriend and is upset. The family should be heading to the limo so we can leave."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Tuesday 1st November**


	47. Being held a foe, he may not have access

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 47. Being held a foe, he may not have access.**

**-Garrett-**

I tried to be attentive to the undercurrents around me, but that was proving impossible with Jasper's body touching mine from shoulder to knee. We'd been the last to return to the limo so were squashed into the seat nearest the door. Unlike earlier when I'd held myself rigid away from him, now I moved with him on each corner, relishing his heat against me.

My arm had become trapped behind him as he'd sat down, so I took advantage of the darkness and slipped my fingers beneath the waistband of his costume, stroking the soft skin of his ass.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Wednesday 2nd November**


	48. To breathe such vows as lovers swear

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 48. To breathe such vows as lovers use to swear.**

**-Jasper-**

_Fucking hell! _ What was Garrett thinking? He was driving me slowly crazy with the lazy graze of his fingers tantalizingly close to the crease in my ass? One part of me wanted to move into his hand, the other to squirm away due to the close proximity of my family in the car.

I wasn't embarrassed by what was happening between us, but neither was I ready for it to become general knowledge just yet, not till we'd talked.

It took all my strength not to react when Garrett's finger slid into the crease and my cock jumped in response.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Thursday 3rd November**


	49. But passion lends them power

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 49. But passion lends them power, time means, to meet.**

**-Garrett-**

We were almost home when I dipped my fingers lower and slid my middle one in and out of the crease at the base of Jasper's spine. He gave one sharp in-drawn breath, covered up by a cough, and then sat there pressed to my side, diligently staring straight ahead so as not to give any indication as to what was happening.

As we turned into the gates of the Cullen mansion, I quickly withdrew my hand from his pants and leaned marginally closer to him, whispering to meet me at my cottage on the grounds in half an hour.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Friday 4th November**


	50. Tempering extremities with extreme sweet

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 50. Tempering extremities with extreme sweet.**

**-Jasper-**

The family was subdued as we climbed the stairs to our rooms, in direct contrast to the party mood from when we'd left a few hours earlier. Alice was upset, Edward grim and determined about something, and Emmett seemed introspective. I thought that maybe I should talk to each and every one of them about what had happened tonight, but each declined my offer, and to be honest I was glad.

Something amazing had happened to me tonight and I felt selfish enough to want to bask in the joy of my discoveries about Garrett. My heart fluttered with anticipation.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Saturday 5th November**


	51. And on my life, hath stol'n him home

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..** 

**Chapter 51. And on my life, hath stol'n him home to bed.**

**-Garrett-**

I'd never brought a date to my home before and this, along with everything else tonight, signified that what was happening with Jasper was something special. I couldn't believe the risks I'd taken tonight with him in public, when I'd been meticulous from the time I'd acknowledged my sexuality to keep it under wraps.

My homophobic father and army policy had always precluded that I be open about being gay but with one kiss, Jasper had brought those barriers crashing down around me.

Soon he would be here in my home, the object of my desire, and no longer off-limits.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Sunday 6****th**** November**


	52. Humours! Madman! Passion! Lover!

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 52. Humours! Madman! Passion! Lover!**

**-Jasper-**

I was breathless with anticipation and nerves. My heart was thudding in my chest, pushing extra blood through my body and down to my cock, which was heavy and pulsing even as I constrained it in clean white briefs and then dark blue denim jeans. I wanted this so badly.

Garrett had surprised me over and over tonight. He was so forceful and sure when he'd pressed me hard against the wall and pulled my hair, he'd been playful in the car with his teasing, but then he'd been so sweet as he kissed me for what felt like hours.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Monday 7****th**** November**


	53. Appear thou in the likeness of a sigh

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 53. Appear thou in the likeness of a sigh.**

**-Garrett-**

I'd showered in record time, so I sat on the couch sipping on a rather strong whiskey while I waited for Jasper. The night's events passed through my mind. How sweet his lips were, how he'd responded to me taking control, how long and hard his cock had felt. I was aching to see Jasper naked, and I have to admit, more than a little turned on at the thought that he seemed to like it a little rough.

I heard him knock and called out to come in. In his blue jeans and grey t-shirt he looked fucking edible.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Tuesday 8****th**** November**


	54. Speak but one rhyme, and I am satisfied

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 54. Speak but one rhyme, and I am satisfied.**

**-Jasper-**

"Hi," I said as I leaned against the doorframe and ran my eyes over Garrett relaxing back on the couch. He'd donned his regular khaki pants and a black t-shirt that did not hide his muscular body from me. I wanted nothing more than to climb into his lap and continue where we'd left off at the ball—his tongue down my throat and our cocks rubbing against each other. I just couldn't get enough of him.

Instead, I headed my resolution to talk to Garrett and sat in the chair adjacent to him.

He had a different idea though.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Wednesday 9th November**


	55. Young Adam cupid, he that shot so trim

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 55. Young Adam cupid, he that shot so trim**

**-Garrett-**

When Jasper sat in the armchair I knew he meant business, but he was too far away for my liking. I leaned forward and grasped his hand lying on the arm of the chair, pulling him over to the couch next to me.

Now that he was here we both seemed a little daunted by the magnitude of the conversation we were about to have and neither of us spoke for a minute. I still had his hand in mine and realized that I had been absentmindedly rubbing his palm with my thumb as I deliberated on what to say.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Thursday 10****th**** November**


	56. I conjure only but to raise up him

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 56. I conjure only but to raise up him.**

**-Jasper-**

"So, are you bi then?" Garrett made the first move in this delicate dance.

"No, I don't think so," I answered him, having thought long and hard about this very question over the last six months.

"I don't understand, Jasper. What about Kate?"

"I loved her—in fact I love her still," I answered, "but only as a very dear friend. I know now that I mistook the bond we had as a slow and steady love. I never realized how passionless our relationship was until I started having fantasies about you and they stirred feelings I'd never experienced before.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Friday 11th November**


	57. To be consorted with the humorous night

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 57. To be consorted with the humorous night.**

**-Garrett-**

It took every effort not to seize the moment then and act out some fantasies of my own, but Jasper's words made me a little nervous.

"Are you telling me that you've never been with a man before now, Jasper?" _Fuck what if he is just experimenting with me, testing out his theory?_

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying, Garrett. I'd never kissed a man before tonight or wrapped my hand around another's cock, and it was everything and more than I imagined."

Jasper's words made my heart sing and other parts of my body stand up and take notice.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**So sorry, I have been fail at review replies this week. Work has sucked! Will try to do better next week lovelies.**

**Next Update: Saturday 12th November**


	58. Blind is his love, best befits the dark

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 58. Blind is his love and best befits the dark.**

**-Jasper-**

When I'd confessed my inexperience to Garrett, his fingers had tightened on my hand before releasing me to run them through his hair. He looked blindsided by my confession about him being the first man that I'd ever been intimate with, and I sat there, my heart in my throat, waiting for him to say that this wasn't what he signed up for.

"Fuck, Jay! I'm going to be your first?" he whispered.

I nodded as he turned, taking both my hands in his and pulling me into his lap.

"I'm going make it so fucking good for you, Jay."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Thank you so much to my lovely beta, cocoalvin, for checking out my chapters. I may get a little lost in my lovely boys and occasionally switch tenses… **

**Next Update: Sunday 13****th**** November**


	59. If love be blind, love can'thit the mark

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 59. If love be blind, love cannot hit the mark.**

**-Garrett-**

My initial fear that he was experimenting dispersed quickly; I knew Jasper would never take action unless he was deadly serious and had considered every angle. He was ready for this; he'd made the first move by kissing me at the ball. In my mind he became Jay, breaking down the small barrier I'd created to keep my distance.

He was in my lap and I arched up slightly to take his lips hungrily. My hands coasted up and down his sides, one arm settling finally on his hip and the other twined in his hair, holding him to me.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Monday 14****th**** November**


	60. As glorious to this night, o'er my head

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 60. As glorious to this night, being o'er my head.**

**-Jasper-**

Jay.

I liked the intimate shortening of my name. I liked that he hadn't resorted to the generic 'baby' as an endearment you hear so often in movies. And it was an endearment the way he breathed it out just before attacking my mouth with his.

His mouth was hot and hard plundering mine. Our teeth gnashed when he grabbed my head to pull me even closer, one of my hands landing on his chest and the other on the back of the couch. Even though I was in the more dominant position, Garrett was the one taking the lead.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Tuesday 15****th**** November**


	61. As is a winged messenger of heaven

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 61. As is a winged messenger of heaven.**

**-Garrett-**

Being here in my home like this with Jay was in direct contrast to every other encounter I'd ever had.

Knowing him like I did and respecting him as a friend made everything I felt heightened. Before, there were no tender feelings as I kissed and touched the men I was with in the dark clubs. Now, the feel of his warm, toned body in my arms was as much an aphrodisiac as his hard cock pressing into my stomach and his dexterous tongue twining with mine.

The simplest of touches—Jay's palm over my heart—made my breath catch.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Wednesday 16th November**


	62. Fain would I dwell on form

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 62. Fain would I dwell on form.**

**-Jasper-**

Garrett tugged my shirt up and over my head, and then clamped his lips to my throat, sucking gently as his slightly calloused fingertips traced my ribs and then my sensitive nipples. A throaty groan escaped me as his fingers slid lower and flipped open the button of my jeans, grazing the head of my cock as he took his time lowering the zipper and brushing the fabric over my restrained length.

And then his hands were underneath me, lifting me to a kneeling position in front of him, with both of my hands on the couch to steady me.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Thanks so much for all of your wonderful reviews and the love you are showing my boys, it cheers me up no end.**

**Next Update: Thursday 17th November**


	63. Not impute this yielding to light love

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 63. And not impute this yielding to light love.**

**-Garrett-**

"Fuck me…" Jay ground out as I feverishly rubbed my whiskered cheek against the fabric of his white briefs—the material a stark contrast to the dark blue jeans and his lightly tanned skin, the cotton straining to keep his impressive erection contained.

"Oh, I plan on it," I vowed, drawing out a growl from Jay as my lips spoke the words against him. He smelled so good as I lightly scraped my teeth along his cotton-covered length, tracing the veins prominently displayed even through the material, loving that he bucked his hips up into my mouth searching for more.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Friday 18th November**


	64. Which the dark night hath so discovered

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 64. Which the dark night hath so discovered.**

**-Jasper-**

Nothing registered but the feel of Garrett's mouth, hot through the material of my briefs, as he dragged his teeth along the length of my cock, and his hands as they cupped my backside.

"Fuck, Garrett, you're gonna make me come in my pants if you keep doing that," I said even as I strained towards his mouth. He chuckled as he moved back from me and I pouted, until he dragged me down for a kiss.

"Can't have that darlin'," he drawled. "I don't want to waste a drop."

My jeans and briefs were tugged unceremoniously down my legs.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Saturday 19th November**


	65. Which is the god of my idolatry

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 65. Which is the god of my idolatry.**

**-Garrett-**

Perched there above me in all his naked glory, I knew without a doubt that Jasper Cullen was perfect. From his finger-tousled hair to his blue eyes, so full of love and desire as he watched me taking him in from head to toe. The muscles flexed in his chest and abdomen as he clenched and unclenched his fists, hungering for what I was about to do.

"Fuck, Garrett, I can't stand it. Please touch me. I need you touch me," he pleaded with me.

Jasper's pink-flushed cock curved towards me, pleading too. So I kissed it. Just the tip.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Thanks so much to cocoalvin, wonderbeta, for her beta work on the story. You can show her some love too by checking out her latest 1000 word drabble fic, Early Bird.**

**Next Update: Sunday 20th November**


	66. Too like the lightning

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..** 

**Chapter 66. Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be.**

**-Jasper-**

I was overwhelmed as I knelt there, my legs spread on either side of his, vulnerable and open as Garrett's eyes traveled over every inch of my body displayed for him. I was naked, but for my jeans and briefs tangled around my boots hanging off the edge of the couch, while Garrett was fully dressed below me.

His lips were so close to where my cock swayed, hard and leaking. I needed his mouth on me more than I needed my next breath. Then he kissed just the tip of my dick.

"Is this really what you want, Jay?"

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Monday 21****st**** November**


	67. O wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 67. O wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?**

**-Garrett-**

I was probably wrong to tease Jasper, but I couldn't help wanting to hear him beg some more. I was used to taking a more dominant role in the fleeting encounters I'd had, but this was a new feeling for me. I found myself wanting him to be panting for me, to not be able to think of anybody else but me. I wanted to consume his every thought.

"Fuck, Garrett, fucking yes. I want this so bad. Please." Jay couldn't help himself and pressed his cock against my lips: I licked off more pre-cum.

"Fuck my mouth then, Jay."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Tuesday 22nd November**


	68. My bounty is as endless as the sea

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 68. My bounty is as endless as the sea.**

**-Jasper-**

All the blood in my body headed south and forced its way into my already aching ramrod-hard cock. I couldn't think past Garrett taking me into his mouth, the one he had been teasing me with for what felt like forever. My whole body trembled with the need to be joined with him, and I could feel my blood as it pulsed within my swollen length, throbbing with each beat of my heart.

My knees buckled from the intensity of the feeling that washed through me as I pushed forward, the bulbous head of my cock finally breaching his lips.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Wednesday 23rd November**


	69. Stay but a little, I will come again

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 69. Stay but a little, I will come again. **

**-Garrett-**

I could feel Jasper shaking as he excruciatingly slowly slid inside my mouth. I reached around to cup the globes of his ass to steady him, my thumbs stroking the soft skin. He stopped moving once his cock was resting on my tongue, the tip leaking down my throat.

I could feel his heartbeat through his skin for a brief moment and then his cock slid out just as slowly. But that's not want I wanted—I wanted him to fuck my mouth, not make love to it.

I pulled him into me, deeper than he'd ventured—then I swallowed.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**This chapter is unbeta'd because I pretty much just wrote it and have to get home to cook tea for ravenously hungry teenagers. GAH!**

**Next Update: Thursday 24th November**


	70. Being in night, this is all a dream

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 70. Being in night, this is all a dream.**

**-Jasper-**

_Heaven._

Sliding inside Garrett's hot mouth, feeling the shaft of my cock graze over his lips and against the textured skin of his tongue was pure heaven. I was so close already—having Garrett nuzzling me through my briefs earlier—I knew I had to go slow.

Just that second or two was enough and I pulled back out of his mouth. Garrett frowned up at me and then pulled me into him until his lips were nestled in my groin. And then he fucking swallowed.

His throat was tight; I closed my eyes in bliss, barely holding myself together.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Cocoalvin gave me the beta thumbs up for last chapter so no changes woo hoo. More organised today - today's and tomorrow's posts both written and beta'd. Wipes brow.**

**Next Update: Friday 25th November**


	71. I come, anon

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 71. I come, anon.**

**-Garrett-**

Just as I hoped, I'd pushed Jasper over the edge with the deep-throating, guessing he'd probably never experienced it before. He'd thrown his head back and closed his eyes when I'd swallowed around him as he yelled out 'fucking hell', quickly followed by his fingers reaching for my hair to hold me steady as he bucked his hips into my mouth.

I watched in awe as this usually composed man gave himself over to pleasure so completely, his eyes glued to his cock pumping in and out of my mouth, until with a strangled cry he released down my throat.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: Now with a chapter heading like that...what else could Jasper do?**

**Next Update: Saturday 26th November**


	72. By and by, I come:

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 72. By and by, I come:-**

**-Jasper-**

Completely sated, I slipped from Garrett's mouth and slumped against him, drained. The sensitive skin of my balls and the underside of my cock registered the rasp of his denim jeans first before becoming aware of Garrett's erection, hard and throbbing, still covered and unsatisfied.

I felt ashamed that I'd only thought of myself since I'd walked through the door, so I scooted back to reach for his belt buckle, moaning as the rough material teased me.

"It's okay, Jay," he said as he batted my hand away. "You can make me come later. Just need you to kiss me."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Thanks as always to my wonderful beta, cocoalvin, she is the bomb. As well as her own stories she collaborates under the name WereJazzEd, who have just posted the latest chapter in their story, Bad Timing, about two scrumptious Aussie boys, Jas and Ed. Highly recommended.**

**Next Update: Sunday 27****th**** November**


	73. I hear some noise within

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 73. I hear some noise within.**

**Garrett-**

It was unlike me to refuse satisfaction, but the truth was, having Jasper sprawled naked and panting on top of me after pleasing him was more satisfying than a hundred quick nameless fucks with strangers.

The taste of his essence in my mouth and his drugging kisses as he twined his fingers in my hair made my heart clench and I knew I was finally ready for a relationship. We'd not talked about it specifically but I knew instinctively it was what Jasper wanted too.

The pale sun through the curtains alerted me to the hour and we reluctantly parted.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Monday 28****th**** November**


	74. Tomorrow I will send

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 74. Tomorrow I will send.**

**-Jasper-**

The few hours sleep I did manage after walking back from Garrett's cottage were surprisingly deep and peaceful. I thought maybe I would be conflicted over what happened or have doubts about where this was going, but I didn't.

At brunch, Garrett slipped me a note under the table like a naughty schoolboy, asking if I'd join him at the gym afterwards. I nodded my acquiescence, certain that if anybody had been looking they'd have seen the glint in my eye at the thought of all the previously hidden fantasies I'd had in that gym which might just be fulfilled.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Tuesday 29****th**** November**


	75. And yet would it were to give again

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 75. And yet would it were to give again.**

**-Garrett-**

Thank God Emmett had plans this afternoon. I was equal parts looking forward to getting Jasper in the gym alone and worried that I'd never be able to step foot into it again and remain professional. The voyeur in me won out though, as did the look Jasper had given me at the table. It was time for my gorgeous boy to make good on his promises from last night.

I locked the door after we entered and leaned back against the doorframe.

I beckoned him back to me and simply whispered, "I need you to make me come, Jay."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Wednesday 30th November**


	76. But to be frank and give it to thee

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 76. But to be frank and give it to thee again.**

**-Jasper-**

I licked my lips in anticipation of what I'd yearned for as I stalked forward and took Garrett's face in my hands. I plastered myself to him, snaking my tongue into his mouth, desperate to give him a taste of the pleasure he'd shown me last night.

One touch and I was up in flames, I needed to feel everything—see all that had been hidden to me before. My fingers felt clumsy as I gathered his white wife-beater in my hands and shoved it over his head, then drew his grey sweats down as I sank to my knees.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Gah! Another day and another chapter finished just before I post - as such it is unbeta'd and all mistakes are definitely my own. **

**Next Update: Thursday 1st December**


	77. A thousand times worse to want thy light

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 77. A thousand times worse to want thy light.**

**-Garrett-**

Jasper's hands were everywhere…

Sliding down my stomach, blunt fingernails rasping along my hip bone, cupping my balls, and finally, gripping my cock firmly as he slid his hand from base to tip and back again.

His eyes followed the movements of his hand, until he looked up at me as he spat directly on my cock and pumped it hard and fast, his hands skimming over the moisture.

"Fucking hell, Jay! Where the hell did you learn to do that?"

He just smiled, winked, and then while still looking up at me, hollowed out his cheeks and sucked me.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Friday 2nd December**


	78. Love goes toward love

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 78. Love goes toward love, as schoolboys from their books.**

**-Jasper-**

I'm glad that I'd watched and learned from so much gay porn over the last six months. I think I'd acquitted myself well for the first blowjob I'd ever given, despite the occasional slip with my teeth and the little panic attack just before Garrett came, causing me to pull back. He'd assured me that he didn't mind; he'd loved seeing his cum coating my chin and dripping onto my chest.

He kicked me under the table. I blushed, realizing I'd been sitting there during a family dinner daydreaming about oral sex while rubbing my thumb over my lower lip.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Next Update: Saturday 3****rd**** December**


	79. But love from love

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 79. ****But love from love, toward school with heavy looks.**

**-Garrett-**

I couldn't get enough of Jasper now that I'd had a taste. He was addictive in so many ways: his body, his mind and his smile. That slightly crooked, dimpled smirk as he looked at me would forever bind him to my heart—for I loved him.

We'd only been parted for an hour, but when he knocked on my door I rushed forward eagerly to draw him in and take him into my arms. I kissed him deeply but wasn't so out of mind that I didn't see Edward sneaking towards the garage, smiling as he saw us embracing.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Eek...looks like the boys haven't been quite as inconspicuous as they'd thought. **

**Next Update: Sunday 4****th**** December**


	80. Bondage is hoarse, and may not speak

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 80. ****Bondage is hoarse, and may not speak aloud.**

**-Jasper-**

His kiss consumed me until there was only him; the ties invisibly linking us tightening each time we came together. My life had exploded into Technicolor behind those curtains at the ball and finally everything important to me had fallen into place.

Garrett seemed content to take things slowly though, given my inexperience, but I knew what I wanted and I didn't want to wait anymore. I wanted it all with him… To show him I was fully committed to this—to him.

I grabbed his hand, wordlessly leading him to his room, awkwardly discarding my clothes on the way.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Beta'd by the amazing cocoalvin, who gave me the best Christmas present ever at our local twihoor xmas party last night… Some boy loving—for research of course. I flove her.**

**Next Update: Monday 5****th**** December**


	81. Would I tear the cave where Echo lives

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 81. Else would I tear the cave where Echo lies.**

**-Garrett-**

Standing at the foot of my bed as I shed my own clothes, I was humbled by the trust that my lover was placing in me. He was naked and spread-eagled on the sheets below me, slowly stroking his cock as he watched me undress.

His blue eyes held a mixture of lust and adoration which was a heady combination for my love-addled brain to process. I wanted to take things slowly, worship his body because I loved and respected him, but the baser side of me wanted to accept his surrender and work his body to its very limits.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Tuesday 6****th**** December**


	82. It is my soul that calls upon my name

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 82. It is my soul that calls upon my name.**

**-Jasper-**

Only my head and shoulders were touching the mattress below me, my hands alternately grasping black cotton sheets or holding onto my legs that were lifted in the air, trying desperately to stop myself from toppling over.

I was nearly incoherent with pleasure as Garrett enthusiastically lapped at my puckered hole raised high in the air—the room was filled with my harsh breaths and moans every time he fucked me with his tongue.

Garrett had started with soft touches until I'd uttered I wasn't a delicate flower; he'd laughed and told me that I probably shouldn't have said that. 

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Wednesday 7th December**


	83. How silver sweet sound lovers' tongues

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 83. How silver-sweet sound lovers' tongues by night**.

**-Garrett-**

I lost my head when Jay announced he wouldn't break; I'd started slow—our bodies naked and entwined, deep drugging kisses as our hands gripped each other in a strong embrace, but at his words my body shifted up a notch and I was relentless in wringing pleasure from him.

With my lips, hands and tongue I worshipped him—his mouth, his chest, his cock and finally his pale rosebud, until he was begging me to fuck him.

Sheathed and lubed I paused as I nudged at his hole, the earth-shattering nature of this moment overwhelming me.

"I love you."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Awww Garrett...**

**Next Update: Thursday 8th December**


	84. Like softest music to attending ears

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 84. Like softest music to attending ears.**

**-Jasper-**

I'd never been one to shed a tear—not at skinned knees as a child, weddings, or even when I ended things with Kate; but right at this moment as Garrett looked at me with such love in his eyes, I felt moisture gathering in my own. _He loves me._

"I love you too," I whispered as he pushed slowly inside. I was thankful for the time and care he'd spent preparing me for this, because even relaxed and well lubed, the stretch and burn I felt as he breached tight muscles made me hiss with mixed discomfort and pleasure.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**The tense problems in the last two chapters have now been corrected... Garrett and Jasper making out (and stuff) distracted me! Thanks as always to the lovely cocoalvin for performing her beta magic.**

**Next Update: Friday 9th December**


	85. Remembering how I love thy company

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 85. Remembering how I love thy company.**

**-Garrett-**

His pain was my pain as I inched steadily inside his body; he was tight and hot and perfect. His eyes never strayed from mine and I could see the progression in them from nerves and discomfort, slowly darkening to raw desire as I slid to the hilt.

"Fuckkkkk…," he groaned and I grinned as I leaned down to kiss him.

It was meant to be short and sweet but Jay deepened it, his fingers buried in my hair, and his legs lifting and wrapping around my waist as I made love to my boy for the very first time.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Saturday 10th December**


	86. Let me stand here till thou remember it

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 86. ****Let me stand here till thou remember it.**

**-Jasper-**

Pale sunlight filtering through the curtains woke me, to a reality more wonderful than any dream could be. I'd fallen asleep after our lovemaking had spanned the early hours, more sated and happy than I'd ever been, and woken up still clasped in Garrett's loving embrace.

I stretched and groaned a little as last night's exertions made their presence felt.

"Are you okay, Jay?" Garrett murmured and then gasped as he lightly touched the bruising on my hip.

"I'm fine, it's nothing."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Last night was amazing," I whispered in his ear, and reached for his cock.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**This fic is beta'd by the gorgeous, cocoalvin. **

**Next Update: Sunday 11****th**** December**


	87. And I'll still stay, to have thee still

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 87. ****And I'll still stay, to have thee still forget.**

**-Garrett-**

Memories of how Jasper distracted me cycled through my mind all day. I'd placed lingering kisses on his every perceived hurt, receiving the same lavish attention from his mouth in return, and when we came, almost perfectly in sync, it was no less intense than last night.

My consciousness jerked back to reality at dinner when I heard Edward ask Jasper if he'd started up wrestling again, something he'd excelled in at college.

"No. Why?" Jasper responded.

"I was just walking past the gym yesterday and heard grunting. Sounded like you guys were wrestling."

Jasper blushed.

_Oh, the little fucker._

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Monday 12****th**** December**


	88. Forgetting any other home but this

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 88. Forgetting any other home but this**.

**-Jasper-**

Edward's question caught me off-guard, my mind back in Garrett's bedroom where I'd woken this morning to whispered words of love as we'd worshipped each other to completion with our hands and mouths.

_Wrestling? Grunting?_

_Kill me now!_

I escaped to my room soon after dinner and mulled over Edward's words as I was getting dressed to go out with Garrett to a club. He'd almost caught us in flagrante and I wondered how long until someone actually did, we weren't being particularly careful.

It wasn't like this was a casual fling—did we need to keep it a secret?

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Tuesday 13th December**


	89. So loving jealous of his liberty

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 89. So loving-jealous of his liberty.**

**-Garrett-**

We were in my car, heading to an out-of-town dance club. I was dying to dance with Jay and show him off a little; he was one gorgeous guy. I was still a little bemused that our relationship had escalated as quickly as it had.

"Do you think we should tell my family about us soon, before one of them actually does walk in on us?" Jay asked me. "That was a very close call in the gym yesterday."

"Ah…well Edward already knows."

Jasper's head whipped around. "He what?"

"He saw us kissing last night. I forgot to tell you."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Wednesday 14th December**


	90. And with a silk thread plucks it back

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 90. And with a silk thread plucks it back again.**

** -Jasper-**

Edward's teasing at dinner now made a whole lot more sense, and I smiled at the thought of a payback… Cullen-style.

"You're not freaking out," Garrett stated in surprise.

"No. I'm just so glad that Edward didn't actually walk in on us at the gym. My parents raised us to be tolerant and open-minded, but no one needs to see me on my knees sucking down your delicious cock."

Garrett smirked. "I need to see that again."

I gave his knee a squeeze and smiled. "Soon."

"We'll tell your family soon or you'll suck my so-called delicious cock soon?"

"Both."

**..**..**..**..**


	91. I should kill thee with much cherishing

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 91. Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing.**

**-Garrett-**

I struggled with how blasé Jasper was acting about telling his family of our relationship.

"Garrett, please stop worrying about it. My family will be overjoyed that I've found someone to love. They may be a little surprised given Kate, but they will be very accepting."

"I know deep down that's true, Jay, but you don't know how long I've had to keep this part of myself a secret. My parents are nothing like yours," I said as we pulled into the parking lot.

Throbbing bass beats and an energetic crowd milling around the club's entrance instantly lifted my mood.

**..**..**..**..**


	92. That I shall say good night

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 92. That I shall say good night till it be morrow.**

**-Jasper-**

I've always loved to dance, but this wasn't really dancing—it was one long foreplay session to music.

We'd been here fifteen minutes when Garrett had pulled off our shirts and started grinding his denim-covered cock into mine to the metronome of the beat.

As the night wore on, the music became slower and Garrett had moved behind me, pulling my left hand up behind my shoulder to clasp onto the back of his neck. His lips sucked gently up and down my exposed throat as he rubbed against me, his right hand dipping below my waistband to tease me.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:** After I wrote this chapter, I found a rather lovely pic that matches this scene perfectly when i was ...cough...cough... researching. I tweeted it with this update if you follow me on twitter. I'm edwardsisobel there too.


	93. What early tongue so sweet saluteth me?

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 93. What early tongue so sweet saluteth me?**

**-Garrett-**

It'd taken awhile before Jasper felt comfortable enough to relax and get into the groove, but once he realized that a gay bar was just a little more uninhibited than clubs he was used to, he embraced the freedom with vigor. He was magnificent. His bare chest glistened with sweat as he danced, his arms over his head and that hip swivel he'd perfected should be illegal.

I couldn't take my eyes of him, and neither could most of the other patrons. When the music slowed and the lights dimmed I held him close, leaving no doubt he was mine.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **This chapter is not beta'd. I was tied up all day and just finished writing it. Sorry for any errors.


	94. Thou art uproused by some distemperature

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 94. ****Thou art up-roused by some distemperature**.

**-Jasper-**

The beat was hypnotic; our skin was slick with sweat and my dick was fit to burst through my zipper as Garrett dipped his fingers below my waistband again and brushed against the engorged head.

"What's down there, Garrett?" I whispered into his ear and pointed toward two patrons slipping through a curtain. "Are there private rooms? My dick is fucking hard as a rock… Can we go?"

"No, it's not private, just dark is all," Garrett said. "But I just can't take you out there, Jay. Let's go home?"

_He's been out back before! Probably with someone here now._

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: Beta'd by the amazing, cocoalvin. Love ya bb.**


	95. Doth couch his limbs, there golden sleep

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 95. Doth couch his limbs, there golden sleep doth reign.**

**-Garrett-**

Jay was quiet on the drive home, but I tried not to let it worry me. We'd left the club arm-in-arm and he kept his hand on my thigh for the entire trip, glancing at me often.

As we walked in the door I couldn't stand it anymore—I had to know what was going through his mind.

"Jay, those men at the club, they…

Jay put his fingers to my lips. "You don't have to justify yourself, Garrett. That's all in the past, isn't it?"

I nodded.

"Then take me to bed, lover. My dick is calling your name."

**..**..**..**..**


	96. Or if not so, then here I hit it right

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 96. Or if not so, then here I hit it right.**

**-Jasper-**

Garrett was laughing as I dragged him up the hallway to his bedroom, then changed my mind and detoured to his well-appointed bathroom instead.

"We've been dancing for hours and we're both sweaty," I told him as he raised his brow to me.

Turning on the spray, I shucked my clothes and stepped into the enclosure before beckoning him to join me. As we stood there soaping each other up, the dregs of the green-eyed monster that had reared its head in the club seemed to slough off me and down the drain as I basked in his loving looks.

**..**..**..**..**


	97. The sweeter rest was mine

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 97. That last is true; the sweeter rest was mine**.

**-Garrett-**

Water sluiced down our bodies as I pressed Jay into the wall, my hand tracing his muscular chest through the material of the washcloth, moaning his appreciation of my thorough cleaning into my mouth as we kissed. Our aligned cocks slipped and slid against each other until Jay begged me to fuck him.

Clean and dry I scooted up to the bedhead, pulling Jay into my lap. My condom in place and Jay well prepared, he painstakingly slowly lowered himself onto me, and then gained momentum until he came, spurting out all over my stomach, thereby triggering my own release.

**..**..**..**..**


	98. But come, young waverer, come with me

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 98. But come, young waverer, come, go with me.**

**-Jasper-**

On our way to the firm's management meeting the next afternoon, my thoughts drifted back over the whirlwind of the last days.

I supposed I should be worried about the speed Garrett and I were travelling in this relationship, but I wasn't; we'd known each other for years and already aware of each other's faults and foibles. Everything with him seemed so natural and right; we were definitely on the same page, both emotionally… and sexually.

As we entered the room, Emmett's quip that we were joined at the hip lately, gave me the perfect opening to inform the family.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: This chapter is unbeta'd, sorry. It sounds like a line, but my chapter that I'd already written was eaten by my USB as it failed magnificently along with many more words for a charity fundraiser I was writing, sick child, work ... and I've just finished re-writing it before posting. The good news is that I'm off work for 11 days from tomorrow 12 noon woo hoo! I might even get some writing done which will make me happy happy happy!**


	99. For this alliance may so happy prove

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 99. For this alliance may so happy prove.**

**-Garrett-**

"So who is it that Edward's been sneaking off to meet—Rosalie?" Riley cut in.

I shouldn't have been relieved that Riley had foiled Jasper's seemingly impromptu plan to out us, but I was a little; my years of keeping secrets was too ingrained to just blurt things out. Baby steps. I resolved to talk to Jasper about telling Carlisle first.

Riley's comment finally made its way into my consciousness. I'd been so caught up in Jasper that I hadn't even given a thought as to where Edward had been heading the other night. I'd just assumed it was Rosalie.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: Beta'd by the lovely, cocoalvin. She stayed up late to do it too, so she is a legend. Thanks bb.**


	100. Shot through the ear with a love song

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 100.** **Shot through the ear with a**** love-song****.**

**-Jasper-**

When Emmett confessed that Edward couldn't be meeting Rosalie because _he'd_ been in her bed for the last two nights, all I could think was that I'd let him down. I'd been so caught up in Garrett that I'd left my little brother out to dry.

What if he was in some sort of trouble? Or involved in a situation he wasn't equipped for? I shook my head at that. If he was worried at all, I doubt that he would have been grinning from ear to ear as he had been doing lately.

There was definitely a girl involved.

**..**..**..**..**


	101. The very pin of his heart cleft

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 101. The very pin of his heart cleft with the blind bow-boy's butt-shaft.**

**-Garrett-**

"So, if it's not Rose that Edward has been sneaking off to see, who is it then?" Jasper said, as Carlisle walked into the boardroom.

"Edward's been sneaking off?" Carlisle enquired quietly, and then levelled a raised-brow stare at each us.

We all froze—if you were a fly on the wall, it might have seemed quite funny seeing four big, strong men cowed by one older man, but Carlisle Cullen had always been a force to be reckoned with—one raised brow had us shaking in our boots.

He tapped his foot.

The shit was gonna hit the fan.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **It's Christmas, and if anyone deserves presents it's you my lovely readers. Thank you so much for your lovely reviews and alerts over the last few months. I love writing these boys and as a little present from me to you, there will be another chapter later today.

Merry Christmas everyone.

Oh, and this chapter and the next are unbeta'd.

Suz xxx


	102. A gentleman of the very first house

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 102. A gentleman of the very first house.**

**-Jasper-**

As my father looked to me, I could see his disappointment that we'd obviously known Edward had been sneaking out, but done nothing to stop him. And he was right; all of us were older and should have been wiser. We had let our own distractions cloud what should always have been our first priority—our responsibility to the family.

It was time to face the music.

"Dad…" I started speaking but was interrupted by Carlisle's personal assistant.

"Mr. Cullen, the security chief for the Crown Prince of Spain returning your call."

"Find Edward," my father said, then walked out.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

Posted a little later in the day than planned - all that Christmas cheer plum tuckered me out and I must have dozed off for a bit in front of the TV. Hope you are all having a lovely Christmas Day (or had one if you hail from Australia as I do). Hope you liked your little pressie.

Merry Christmas.

Suz xx


	103. Where the devil should this Romeo be?

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 103. ****Where the devil should this Romeo be?**

**-Garrett-**

We split into teams of two to search for Edward. Jasper had picked Riley to go with him, which left me with Emmett.

I can't deny that Jasper choosing Riley over me stung, but I could understand his decision. I didn't like it but I did in part agree—he was worried about his brother and feeling guilty that we'd been so involved in each other that his welfare had come a distant second.

I hoped that Edward was fine and it was just a girl he'd been sneaking off to visit. For his sake, and selfishly, for my own.

**..**..**..**..**


	104. What counterfeit did I give you?

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 104. ****What counterfeit did I give you?**

**-Jasper-**

Edward had obviously learnt a lot more from us than we'd realized. He'd covered his tracks well; if anybody we questioned knew where he was, they were remarkably tight-lipped.

It was pure luck that Edward drove through the gates a few minutes after the four of us. I was so relieved to see him safe and smiling, that I enveloped my little brother in a hug, telling him that I'd been worrying about him.

Typically, we'd been worried for nothing; Edward had been sneaking off to see a girl, one he seemed particularly enamored of.

I suggested we meet her.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **These chapters have been beta'd by the multi-talented, cocoalvin. She's a doll. I've just finished beta'ing the latest chapter of her fic, Early Bird - SMOKING - if you haven't already go check it out!


	105. Why, then is my pump well flowered

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 105. ****Why, then is my pump well flowered**.

**-Garrett-**

Dinner was a quiet affair that evening. Carlisle's business call had generated a much sought after security contract and he was currently holding an emergency meeting with the lawyers. Jasper and I would be in meetings all day tomorrow to work on the security plan for when Crown Prince Felipe would be visiting our city.

Edward had been very tight-lipped over dinner about his new girl, other than her name was Bella, and that she was as beautiful as her name. He agreed to ask her to come to lunch on the weekend so that the family could meet her.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: hmmm now that will be an interesting lunch!**


	106. Solely singular for the singleness

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 106. ****O single-soled jest, solely singular for the**** singleness**.

**-Jasper-**

It felt strange going to my own suite of rooms to prepare for bed—alone. I could tell Garrett was concerned when I'd said goodnight and hadn't made plans to visit; but I needed a night off from us—I needed to gain some clarity on how to balance this new relationship without dropping all the other balls in my life.

Edward's antics over the last few days were a wake-up call that I'd been so consumed with my own life, that I'd let lapse all the inherent skills that should have flashed warning signs that trouble might be brewing.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: dun dun dun...**


	107. Better now than groaning for love

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 107. ****Why, is not this better now than groaning for love?**

**-Garrett-**

I tossed and turned for hours; Jay's scent taunting me from the sheets that he'd slept wrapped in for the last few days. I hugged the pillow he'd used to my chest, and breathed deeply, torturing myself even more.

I could last one night without him—couldn't I?

It was more than just missing him that was eating at me; he'd seemed to distance himself from me today when it was pointed out that we'd all been remiss in the safe-keeping of the family.

A noise outside my door had my heart beating double-time.

It was Jasper. "Can we talk?"

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: Awww Jasper just couldn't stay away...hope its a good talk.**


	108. Now art thou what thou art

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

My bed felt empty and cold, yet he'd never occupied it with me. I'd tossed and turned for hours, but no matter how much I tried to work through things in my mind, it kept latching onto the emptiness I felt without him.

Breaking just before midnight, I knocked on his door.

"Can we talk?" He nodded before pulling me close into a much needed hug.

"I fucking missed you."

"Missed you," I told him nuzzling his throat.

He tugged my head back by my hair and kissed me hard and deep, whispering of his love and need for me.

**..**..**..**..**


	109. By art as well as by nature

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 109. By art as well as by nature.**

**-Garrett-**

I don't know how it happened, but my feelings for Jasper had crept up on me day by day, moment by moment, until the love I felt for him was overwhelming in its intensity. I knew we needed to talk but my body was clamoring louder than my common sense for his attention.

My fingers roved over the hard planes of his chest and then up into his hair as I pulled him to me and kissed him again.

"We'll sit down and work out the logistics of everything in the morning, Jay. Right now I just fucking need you."

****..**..**..**..**  
><strong>

**End Note: **Thank you so much to cocoalvin for her invaluable advice and beta skills. She's wonderful.


	110. This drivelling love is a great nature

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 110. For this drivelling love is like a great natural.**

**-Jasper-**

"Oh, God!" I ground out as Garrett turned me around and pushed me against his door. His hands tangled with mine before he roughly slid them up the doorframe and above my head as he bit my shoulder, none too gently. I moaned at the feel of him pressing into me, his knees forcing my legs apart; his hard cock grinding against my pajama-clad ass.

Garrett's chest pressed into my back and he demanded that I kiss him. I twisted my head to the side and arched my neck up to press my lips to his, panting into his mouth.

****..**..**..**..**  
><strong>


	111. Lolling up and down to hide his bauble

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 111. That runs lolling up and down to hide his bauble in a hole.**

**-Garrett-**

"I'm going to fuck you so good! Is that what you want, Jay?"

I hardly heard the whispered 'yes' against my mouth but I definitely felt the push of his gorgeous ass against my fevered erection. I was hard and hot and pulsing and I needed to be buried inside my Jay now.

I kept his hands in a tight grip as I pulled him back to my room. I wasn't gentle as I ripped the pajamas from his frame, and judging by the pearly beads of pre-cum gathering on the engorged rosy head of his cock, he loved it.

****..**..**..**..**  
><strong>


	112. I would have made it short

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 112. O, thou art deceived; I would have made it short.**

**-Jasper-**

I was on my knees, legs spread wide with my chest flat to the bed, my hands raised over my head, twisting the comforter in my fingers to gain leverage.

Garrett teased me unrelentingly until I thought I'd go mad with desire, and then he'd stop.

When he sheathed himself and slowly slid into my tight hole, I begged him for more, to make me his, to fuck me hard. I was babbling.

I almost didn't recognize myself in the mirror, flushed and wanton, arching my back high for Garrett to claim me deeply, our eyes locking as I came.

****..**..**..**..**  
><strong>


	113. To the whole depth of my tale

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 113. For I was come to the whole depth of my tale.**

**-Garrett-**

We'd collapsed last night after our frantic loving and barely moved. Jasper was still on his stomach, his head resting on our joined hands, breathing deeply. I'd slipped to his side so as not to squash him, and we'd fallen asleep still touching from head to toe. I woke nestled into his neck, one arm tucked around him, my torso following the curve of his down to our entwined feet.

I was reluctant to move, wanting to savor the moment, but my need for Jay was too great. If I woke him, we could 'cuddle' before our busy day ahead.

****..**..**..**..**  
><strong>


	114. The dial is now upon the prick of noon

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 114. The dial is now upon the prick of noon.**

**-Jasper-**

I must be in heaven—nothing on earth could feel this good.

I'd woken to kisses on my nape and a warm hand traveling up and down my back which then skimmed over my ass to cup my sensitive balls. I sighed in contentment and twisted slightly to capture Garrett's lips with mine.

"Good morning," I murmured sleepily.

"It is," Garrett replied as he rolled me slightly and brought my leg back to rest over his hip. I heard the click of the lube bottle and then he entered me slowly, pumping his hips leisurely while stroking my burgeoning erection.

****..**..**..**..**  
><strong>


	115. Two may keep counsel, putting one away

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 115. Two may keep counsel, putting one away**.

**-Garrett-**

My body undulated against Jay's as I slowly fucked him. This position was so intimate—holding him in my arms, bringing us pleasure unimaginable—but I wanted to be closer still. I gathered him tighter and leaned down to kiss him as slowly and leisurely as I was loving him; my heart whole and complete for the first time in my life.

As we slowly returned to earth, we turned to matters that needed discussing.

"I think we might have to work on separate jobs for a while, Jay. I just can't concentrate on anything else when you are near."

****..**..**..**..**  
><strong>


	116. I warrant thee, my mans as true as steel

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**Just wanted to send hugs and kisses to the gorgeous vbfb1 for winning Judges Choice in the Slash Category of the TwiFic Graphics Awards for the banner she made for this story. Congratulations bb, I adore the banner you made for me. I will be tweeting it out soon as a pic tease for today's update. *mwah***

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 116. I warrant thee, my man's as true as steel.**

**-Jasper-**

Even as my heart contracted on hearing his words, I knew it was for the best. I'd come here last night specifically to talk to Garrett about how to control this mad passion we had for each other, so that we could perform our jobs better, only for it to be proven that we could not.

I nodded in agreement as Garrett outlined a change in plans for the security detail to encompass our revelation, and then headed back to the house to get ready.

Edward, thankfully, was still seated at his computer where I'd seen him late last night.

****..**..**..**..****

**End Note: ...why do I think Edward has just got back to his room?**

**Beta'd by the gorgeous cocoalvin - I'd be lost without you bb!**


	117. Pray you sir, a word

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 117. Pray you sir, a word.**

**-Garrett-**

The meetings today went off pretty much without a hitch. Carlisle had raised his eyebrows at me, quizzically, when I'd made the slight adjustment to the staff assignments with Jasper now paired off with Emmett and working directly with the Prince's security team, while I would be working with Peter on the overall co-ordination and peripheral security.

Carlisle asked me to come into his office after the meetings, which I didn't think anything of, until Jay walked in. Had we given ourselves away?

"Well boys…" We looked at each other and then back at Carlisle.

"Edward… sneaking… Ring any bells?"

****..**..**..**..****

**End Note: lol saved by the bell... pun completely intended.**

**Not beta'd today. Did not win the lottery on the weekend. Did not write all day like I wanted to as I had to trudge off to work today. Sad panda. Just finished writing before posting. Sorry.**

**Suz xxx**


	118. I will keep to myself

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 118. I will keep to myself.**

**-Jasper-**

Of course… Dad hadn't been brought up to speed about Edward's nocturnal visits to his new girlfriend, Bella. Garrett gave me a relieved look. He was still skittish about going public with our relationship and I'd told him I'd happily wait until he was ready.

"I'll get her details off Edward tonight and do a quick background check on her family, just in case," I told him after we'd shared all that we'd learned.

"Good. Now that you've filled me in on Edward's love life, were you two ever planning on telling us that _you're _in love with each other?"

****..**..**..**..****

**End Note: Hehehe**

**Beta'd by the incomparable cocoalvin.**


	119. Good heart, and i'faith

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 119. Good heart, and I'faith.**

**-Garrett-**

I really shouldn't have taken a sip of water before Carlisle said that; the mouthful ended up spraying over the floor in front of me.

He knew. _But how?_

Jasper was sitting in his chair next to me grinning like a love-struck fool, which made me a little bit mad to be honest. How could he just act like this was no big deal?

"How… how did you know?" I eventually asked.

"Oh, just a few things started adding up—the way you've started calling my son, Jay, using an affectionate tone; lingering looks when you think no one's watching."

****..**..**..**..****

**End Note: Awwww Jasper is love-struck - by you, Garrett. **

**Beta'd by the incomparable cocoalvin.**


	120. Blazon it, then sweeten with thy breath

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 120. To blazon it, then sweeten with thy breath.**

**-Jasper-**

Although I could see Dad's revelation made Garrett uncomfortable, I felt so proud of him for his open mind. Secretly I was ecstatic that he'd been observant and called us on our relationship—with Garrett psyched out by his father's homophobic attitude, he'd baulked whenever I'd suggested telling my parents.

I reached over and took Garrett's hand in mine. He stiffened as he looked at our joined hands and then at my father, but something must have comforted him, because he tightened his fingers around mine.

"I do love him," he said to my father. "I love him very much."

****..**..**..**..****

**End Note: **

**Wipes tears from cheeks. Oh, Garrett you were so brave. Sigh.**

**Beta'd by the incomparable cocoalvin.**


	121. Unfold the happiness that both receive

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 121. Unfold the imagined happiness that both receive in either by this dear encounter.**

**-Garrett-**

I was holding Jay's hand and declaring my love for him to his father. My heart was nearly beating out of my chest with nerves but Carlisle's smile if anything got wider.

He out of his chair and pulled us up into a hug. "I'm so very pleased to hear that," he said to me. "I've never seen my son so happy before, Garrett. Now you will truly be a part of this family."

My face remained buried in his neck as traitor tears filled my eyes. Carlisle's acceptance of me meant more to me than I'd ever realized.

****..**..**..**..****

**End Note: **

**Love me Daddy Carlisle.**

**Beta'd by the incomparable cocoalvin.**


	122. More rich in matter than in words

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 122. Conceit, more rich in matter than in words.**

**-Jasper-**

My father was right. I'd never been this happy and content. I knew technically our relationship was in its early days, but I was sure within my heart that Garrett was it for me, the one I wanted to spend eternity with. I couldn't imagine anything that could tear us apart.

"So… Dad… A few looks and a nickname, that's all it took for you to guess our secret? Really?"

My father actually blushed. "Well, I had my suspicions, but I have to confess I happened to see you leaving Garrett's cottage this morning, and that kiss gave it away."

****..**..**..**..****

**End Note: **

**Lol Carlisle, you crack me up.**

**Beta'd by the incomparable cocoalvin.**


	123. But my true love is grown to such excess

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

(186) **Chapter 123. But my true love is grown to such excess.**

**-Garrett-**

My private life had done a complete one-eighty in the last week. I'd gone from a very private person who kept my personal life a secret from everybody, living my life in the shadows and dark, to a man in love, declaring it to all and sundry either in actions or in words. My head was still spinning.

Carlisle had called Esme into his office. She'd taken one look at our joined hands and clapped her own in excitement before hugging Jasper, who blushed when she whispered in his ear, and then me.

"You boys have made me so happy."

****..**..**..**..****

**End Note: **

**Love Esme - she's so maternal and has always had a soft spot for Garrett.**

**Beta'd by the incomparable cocoalvin - however, as I was posting I changed a little something, so hopefully haven't completely stuffed up the grammar.**


	124. I cannot sum up sum of half my wealth

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 124. I cannot sum up sum of half my wealth**.

**-Jasper-**

After my parents' more than positive reaction to our relationship, Garrett could not stop smiling.

"Jay, let's go out," he declared as we left Carlisle's study.

"Sure. Back to the club tonight?"

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p' noticeably. "Let's go grab a coffee or something now."

"Okay," I agreed, wondering why we were going out when my mother's espresso was the best coffee around.

After we'd parked, Garrett walked over to me and took a deep breath before reaching down and clasping my hand in his.

I gaped; he smirked.

"What? Can't I take my boyfriend on a date?"

****..**..**..**..****

**End Note: **

**Yay for Garrett! So happy that he finally has the confidence to be himself in public with his man. Sigh!**

**Beta'd by the incomparable cocoalvin.**


	125. Am I like such a fellow?

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

(186) **Chapter 125. Am I like such a fellow?**

**-Garrett-**

I don't know where my bravery came from to take Jasper out and hold his hand in public. I guess I was totally inspired by him. Here he was, never having been with a man before, and coming out to his family. I knew the Cullens were not the normal everyday family, but still that took courage.

I was tired of hiding how I felt. I wasn't in the army anymore and it was about time I showed Jay how proud I was to be with him. The first step was the hardest but Jay's smile made everything worth it.

****..**..**..**..****

**End Note: **

**Awww. Love my boys.**

**Beta'd by the incomparable cocoalvin.**


	126. There were two such, we should have none

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 126. Nay, an there were two such, we should have none.**

**-Jasper-**

_Boyfriend. _

How I liked the sound of that.

I'd just about resigned myself to sneaking in and out of Garrett's cottage forever until the fateful meeting with my father earlier, and now here we were a scant hour later, out in broad daylight as a couple.

"Is this okay?" he asked me.

I grinned and tightened my grip on his fingers. "More than okay, I get to show off my hot boyfriend."

Garrett chuckled at my enthusiasm. "Come on then, I need caff—" then stopped. "Oh, damn."

I looked up and there was Alice staring at us, her mouth agape.

****..**..**..**..****

**End Note: **

**Guess its time to come out to yet another Cullen...**

**Beta'd by the incomparable cocoalvin.**


	127. And as soon moved to be moody

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 127. And as soon moved to be moody, as soon moody to be moved.**

**-Garrett-**

Alice actually made me a little uncomfortable, she had ever since she'd tried to seduce me a few years ago, and to be frank I was a little bit nervous about her reaction to me dating one of her brothers because of it.

As we walked through the café doors and up to the table, I doggedly held onto Jasper's hand and looked her right in the eyes. She managed to look serious for a moment and then broke out into a grin, and I relaxed.

That is until she started telling us why things suddenly made sense to her.

****..**..**..**..****

**End Note: **

**ohhh Alice!**

**Beta'd by the incomparable cocoalvin.**


	128. And bring in cloudy night immediately

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 128. And bring in cloudy night immediately.**

-Jasper-

Why didn't I know Alice had tried to seduce Garrett and he'd turned her down?

It was probably because Alice was embarrassed about her attempts to make Riley jealous. Look at Peter here with her. Alice had flirted with him too before he'd started dating Angela, and now since he'd split from her at the ball, he'd been hanging round the house again. She'd better nip that in the bud if she really wanted a chance with Riley.

Then, Alice told us that she thought Kate was masculine and that was why I must have been drawn to her? Really?

****..**..**..**..****

**End Note: **

**ohhh Alice! I was about to change the note but it seemed equally as relevant to today's chapter lol**

**Beta'd by the incomparable cocoalvin.**


	129. I pray thee, good Mercutio, let's retire

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

(186) **Chapter 129. ****I pray thee, good Mercutio, let's retire.**

**-Garrett-**

I wouldn't want to be Alice right now—Peter was not impressed by her comments about seducing me to get a reaction from Riley.

Eventually, after we'd downed our espressos amidst more of Alice's questions, we finally escaped the café and stepped out into the warm evening air. I took one look at Jasper's dumbstruck expression and burst into laughter. "Don't worry about Kate, Jay. I for one am happy you like a masculine physique."

"Then you won't mind if I do this then?" Jay asked as he gripped my forearms before leaning in and pressing his lips to mine.

****..**..**..**..****

**End Note: **

**Awww go Jasper!**

**Beta'd by the incomparable cocoalvin.**


	130. And what to?

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 130. And what to?**

**-Jasper-**

As I pressed my lips to Garrett's and he responded, I smiled against his mouth thinking he was nothing like Kate. Kate was more androgynous than masculine, with barely-there breasts and no hips.

Garrett was all male and I reveled in the feel of the muscular arms I was holding and the forceful way he pushed his tongue into my mouth, trying to take control of our kiss…and succeeding. I lost all sense of time and place as his mouth plundered mine, his fingers tugging on the ends of my hair.

I needed more, but this was not the place.

****..**..**..**..****

**End Note: **

**Melty Melty Melty!**

**Beta'd by the incomparable cocoalvin. I beta'd the lastest chapter of her fic, Early Bird, today... it was amazing. It's in my favourites list if you'd like to check it out.**


	131. If we meet, we shall not scape a bawl

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 131. ****And if we meet, we shall not scape a bawl**

**-Garrett-**

I heard a wolf whistle and at first was amused, until he or someone else insulted us as they walked past.

"Fucking Faggots."

I'd made big changes in my life today, and it was for naught as unconscious instinct kicked in and I couldn't help but jump back from Jay. The prejudices drilled into me since childhood directed my action and I could see immediately how hurt he was.

I didn't even look at the protagonist, but made to take Jay's hand to fix the hurt I'd caused, when I was stopped by the sound of Jay's name being called.

****..**..**..**..****

**End Note: **

****PS. The foul words used are that person's thoughts and not mine - I loathe the word personally, but they reflected his revolting attitude in this chapter.****

**Beta'd by the incomparable cocoalvin. **


	132. The day is hot, the Capulets abroad

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

(186) **Chapter 132.**** The day is hot, the Capulets abroad.**

**-Jasper-**

The words were coarse and hurtful, but worse was the look on Garrett's face as they were uttered and he moved away from me. We'd finally made some progress today, but with two thoughtless words I was sure we'd taken two steps back.

And then the day got decidedly worse as I heard my name.

Fucking great! James Swan was standing there gloating on seeing the two of us together, and making disparaging remarks as to how I earned my promotions.

Garrett's usually cool and cautious demeanor was nowhere to be seen as he traded insults with the Swan men.

****..**..**..**..****

**End Note: **

**Beta'd by the incomparable cocoalvin. **


	133. Come, thou art as hot a Jack in thy mood

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 133.**** Come, come, thou art as hot a Jack in thy mood as any in Italy.**

**-Garrett-**

Where usually I was the calm and level-headed one in the group, today I was the complete opposite. Every time Swan's mouth opened I could feel my temper rising disproportionately with the words spewing out of its yawing cavity. I just wanted to shut it—permanently!

Then he went one step too far and I lunged for him, drawing back my fist to clock him, but my progression was stopped by Jay's strong fingers wrapping around my arm, holding me firmly in place with planted feet. Rage colored my vision and distorted my hearing as I struggled against his hold.

****..**..**..**..****

**End Note: **

**Beta'd by the incomparable cocoalvin. **


	134. And reason coldly of your grievances

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 134. And reason coldly of your grievances.**

**-Jasper-**

Matters were hurtling out of control. Garrett seemed not to hear a word I said and struggled against my grip on his arm. I had to tighten my hands and pull back to stop him lunging forward, my pleas to see reason seeming to fall on deaf ears.

Peter came running down the street and I hoped that a third Cullen man would dissuade the Swan boys from continuing with this circus. He alerted us to the crowd we were gathering and warned of Aro Prince's threat if we generated more bad press.

I sensed a slight easing of tension.

****..**..**..**..****

**End Note: **

**Beta'd by the incomparable cocoalvin. **


	135. Men's eyes were made to look, let them

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

(186) **Chapter 135. Men's eyes were made to look, and let them gaze**.

**-Garrett-**

Peter's words made it through to my consciousness and I eased back from the fighting stance I had adopted. I could hear Jay's sigh of relief and his fingers slowly loosened from my arm. I turned to smile at him, grateful he'd prevented me from making a mistake; an error in judgment that could cost the Cullen's some prime contracts.

James Swan though, wasn't so smart. "Pussies! Afraid that people will see what cowards you really are?" he taunted.

I shook my head and laughed. "You really are not too bright, James. Haven't you noticed there are three of us?"

****..**..**..**..****

**End Note: **

**Beta'd by the incomparable cocoalvin. **


	136. Here comes my man

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 136. Well, peace be with you, sir: here comes my man**.

**-Jasper-**

James did not appear to be at all fazed being outnumbered, and the reason became clear as I heard his name called out from behind me.

"Eric, Tyler, you're just in time," James returned their greeting and my stomach dropped as I realized the odds were no longer in our favor. I was reasonably sure that we'd still be able to take them all on, but the chances of injuries were that much higher.

I hoped that we could still reason with them but Swan seemed to be angling for a fight for some reason, no matter what we said.

****..**..**..**..****

**End Note: **

**Beta'd by the incomparable cocoalvin. **


	137. I'll be hanged, if he wear your livery

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 137. But I'll be hanged, sir, if he wear your livery.**

**-Garrett-**

Eric and Tyler wore black t-shirts with the Swan logo and I could see a flicker of nervousness emanating from them; not surprising since I'd rejected them from the last intake of Cullen trainees. Maybe we were in luck.

With more people on the scene I was worried about Alice. I hoped she'd stay in the café while we resolved the situation, but my hopes were dashed when I saw her venture though the door of the building and out into the street with a determined look on her face. She was glaring at James as if he'd wronged her.

****..**..**..**..****

**End Note: **

**The final draft has not been beta'd today - was out socialising till late and made some changes. Much love to cocoalvin for checking out the earlier draft.**


	138. Consort! what, dost thou make minstrels?

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 138. Consort! what, dost thou make us minstrels? **

**-Jasper-**

"James, why are you causing trouble? Wasn't what happened at the ball sufficient retribution?"

With every word that Alice slung at James, the situation became clearer. That punk was responsible for her tears the night of the ball, and it had something to do with a plan for revenge against our family.

_What had that fucking bastard done?_

Garrett chanced a look my way, and I could see he was trying to gauge my reaction to the news. I was livid quite frankly, my fists clenching and unclenching with the effort of holding myself back from wringing his scrawny neck.

****..**..**..**..****

**End Note: **

**Cocoalvin is the bomb and my beta. *mwah***


	139. O calm, dishonourable, vile submission!

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 139. O calm, dishonourable, vile submission!**

**-Garrett-**

Peter had moved to hold onto Alice while I was monitoring Jasper. He looked fit to kill after hearing James had upset Alice, and although she had been a source of discomfort after her attempted seduction, she was like a little sister to me too and I felt ill upon hearing the filth that poured out of James's mouth about her.

"Exactly how many men _are_ you entertaining with your tight little pussy?" James spewed and that was it, the rest of his words blurred as Jasper and I lunged toward him, only to be forced back by Swan's men.

****..**..**..**..****

**End Note: **

**Cocoalvin is the bomb and my beta. *mwah***


	140. Doth much excuse the appertaining rage

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 140. Doth much excuse the appertaining rage.**

**-Jasper-**

I could barely see James's leering face through the red haze of my rage. It resembled an exaggerated clown visage distorted from the evil that seeped out of its lurid mouth.

I was going to kill him, ending this vendetta once and for all for what he'd done to Alice. When she said that James had forced himself on her at the ball, it made me sick and I was close to vomiting the coffee I'd just consumed, its bitter remains burning my throat as I swallowed the bile down, while I struggled against the barrier of the Swan men.

****..**..**..**..****

**End Note: **

**Cocoalvin is the bomb and my beta. *mwah***


	141. Boy, this will not excuse the injuries

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 141. Boy, this will not excuse the injuries.**

**-Garrett-**

Jasper looked fit to kill James Swan and I'd gladly help him but for the wall of men holding us back. We were however slowly gaining ground when I heard someone call out "stop" from behind us.

_What was Edward doing here?_

Jasper had no sooner told Edward to leave and take Alice, when James lunged toward Edward screaming at him to stay away from Bella.

_Why would James care who Edward was dating?_

And then it clicked: Bella was Isabella Swan. _Oh, hell!_

For once I agreed with James, Edward must stay away from her.

"I can't, she's my wife."

****..**..**..**..****

**End Note: **

**Cocoalvin is the bomb and my beta. *mwah***


	142. I do protest, I never injured thee

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 142. I do protest, I never injured thee.**

**-Jasper-**

I was floored, but not so much that I didn't look out for my little brother when James screamed with rage and shook him so hard that his teeth must have rattled, and then flung him backwards. I reached forward to steady him, and I could feel his body shaking. Edward was so brave to have tried to stop the violence between our families, but he was not yet eighteen and matters were escalating fast.

I wondered aloud as to why Edward would say he was married but he confirmed that he had this very day and I believed him.

****..**..**..**..****

**End Note: **

**Cocoalvin is the bomb and my beta. *mwah***


	143. Alla stoccata carries it away

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 143. Alla stoccata carries it away.**

**-Garrett-**

Edward was dead serious, he was married to the Swan girl, and I worried about the implications of his rash actions on this rapidly deteriorating situation he had unwittingly blundered into.

"Don't you think this vendetta has gone on long enough? We're all family now."

Edward had always played the peacemaker in the family—I remembered many occasions when he would try to mediate between his squabbling siblings—so it didn't surprise me that he was trying to do the same here.

He didn't have all the facts though; I doubted he'd be as accommodating of Swan if he did.

**..**..**..**..**


	144. What wouldst thou have with me?

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 144. What wouldst thou have with me?**

**-Jasper-**

Distracted as we were by Edward's misguided attempts to bring peace between our families, no one had noticed how close James had moved to Alice, until it was too late.

James grabbed her and as one we sprang forward. I was closest but ground to a stop, putting my hands out to slow Garrett and Peter, when I saw the cold steel pierce her skin and a trickle of blood slide down her neck.

Alice was petrified and with good reason; it was obvious to me now that James was a madman.

"Your brother has Bella, now I've got you."

****..**..**..**..****

**End Note:**

Beta'd by the fantabulous Cocoalvin.


	145. Pluck your sword out of his pitcher

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 145. Will you pluck your sword out of his pitcher by the ears.**

**-Garrett-**

My heart lodged in my throat as Jasper started inching closer to James, all the while talking to him in his quietest, least threatening voice.

I hoped Alice stayed where she was and not try the self-defense moves we'd been teaching her over the years. If it had just been his arm around her neck she might have managed it, but that knife complicated matters tenfold.

My admiration for Jasper grew as I watched him; he must've been frantic about his sister but he continued to calm James by trying to convince him that Edward had just been joking around.

****..**..**..**..****

**End Note:**

Beta'd by the fantabulous Cocoalvin.


	146. Make haste, lest mine be about your ears

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 146. Make haste, lest mine be about your ears ere it be out.**

**-Jasper-**

Much as I wanted to lunge forward and grab James's hand from Alice's throat, I was still too far away. Any sudden movement may just tip him over the edge; he'd have time to slice her from ear to ear before I could make it.

Subtle distraction and defusing of the situation was the course I chose, and Edward stepped up to the plate with flying colors. If I didn't know him as well as I did, he'd have almost convinced me that he'd been joking about being married to Bella.

In a stroke of luck, Bella answered Laurent's call.

****..**..**..**..****

**End Note:**

Beta'd by the fantabulous Cocoalvin.


	147. I am for you

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 147. I am for you.**

**-Garrett-**

I heard Laurent pass on the message to James that Bella was at the Swan residence and preparing for her upcoming nuptials to Mike Newton. I was confused—how could she be getting married on Saturday when she was already married? I just hoped the call would distract James so that we could make a move.

I knew the exact moment that Jasper decided to make a lunge for James, and I nodded my head toward Peter to help with Alice as I started toward Laurent. I'd taken a few steps only to pause as I heard Alice cry out.

****..**..**..**..****

**End Note:**

Beta'd by the fantabulous Cocoalvin.


	148. Draw, Benvolio beat down their weapons

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 148. Draw, Benvolio; beat down their weapons.**

**-Jasper-**

One moment things were under control: James's knife arm was secure in my grip and Peter had pulled his other arm away from Alice's chest as she slid from his clutches. Laurent appeared to be unarmed and Garrett was almost upon him, ready to subdue, when I heard Alice scream and fall dangerously fast toward the raised curb.

In one foul swoop our situation was reversed: Peter let go of James to grab Alice; Garrett swung around to take his place but was too late to stop James from reaching for his gun, previously hidden under his shirt behind him.

****..**..**..**..****

**End Note:**

Beta'd by the fantabulous Cocoalvin.

Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. I treasure all of them and sad that I haven't been able to reply to as many as I'd like lately - Real life is kicking my butt good.


	149. Come, sir, your passado

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..*

**Chapter 149. Come, sir, your passado.**

**-Garrett-**

"One more step and I pull the trigger."

How those words struck fear into my heart when the gun in James's hand was aimed only inches from my lover's forehead. Jasper did not even flinch but I skidded to a halt, determined to give James no reason to shoot.

And then James was calling Edward forward and Jasper was shaking his head no. _Please don't anger James, my love. I can't lose you now that I've finally found you._

"Don't look to your fag brother for help, Baby C. Come here, I won't hurt you, I just want to talk...promise."

****..**..**..**..****

**End Note:**

Beta'd by the fantabulous Cocoalvin.

Finally got to post yesterday's chapter now that FF is back up. Today's chapter will be posted at the normal time.


	150. Gentlemen, for shame, this outrage

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..*

**Chapter 150. Gentlemen, for shame, forbear this outrage!**

**-Jasper-**

I ignored James's insults, I couldn't care less what he thought; what worried me was his attitude toward Edward.

And Edward was not helping matters by walking forward, almost as if James was a magnet drawing him closer. He was ignoring my signal to stay where he was, but thankfully Garrett put his arm out to stay him as he drew closer and Edward stopped.

"I will hunt you down and kill you if I find out you've touched Isabella."

Edward assured James of Bella's virtue but James was past listening, he insulted Alice and swung the gun Edward's way.

****..**..**..**..****

**End Note:**

Beta'd by the fantabulous Cocoalvin, I fiddled with it just before I posted though so any mistakes are my own.


	151. Hold, Tybalt! good Mercutio!

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..*

**Chapter 151.** **Hold, Tybalt! good Mercutio!**

**-Garrett-**

I don't understand how this farcical situation came about. One minute we were on our first real date and the next fighting for our lives against an enemy who, it was clear to me now, was fast losing his wits.

Things couldn't get any worse.

Then I noticed James getting more erratic with his speech and his finger closer to the trigger. I started to pull Edward back from the situation, and then heard James utter words that had me praying Jasper would soon get control of the gun.

"I don't trust you, Baby C."

Then James pulled the trigger.

****..**..**..**..****

**End Note:**


	152. Is he gone, and hath nothing?

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..*

**Chapter 152. Is he gone, and hath nothing?**

**-Jasper-**

James pressed that damn trigger a hairs-breadth after I pushed his hand away from Edward, and for a brief moment I was euphoric, certain I'd saved Edward's life, the next I was in agony as the sound of Garrett's gurgled cry and his beloved body hitting the pavement dropped me down into the depths of hell.

_Blood. Blood everywhere._

I was torn; my place should be by his side, working alongside Edward to save his life, but instead I was needed to secure a struggling James or in his present state of mind more of my family could be slain.

****..**..**..**..****

**End Note:**

**...hiding...**


	153. I am hurt

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..*

**Chapter 153. I am hurt.**

**-Garrett-**

Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion. The sound of the bullet leaving James's gun was echoing through my head as I felt a blow to my neck; I staggered on my feet with the force of it.

I'd been shot by fucking James.

I called out to Jasper to tell him I loved him but the words wouldn't issue from my throat fast filling with blood. I put my hand to my neck and felt a gush of liquid between my fingers at the same time my legs gave way beneath me.

I didn't feel so good.

****..**..**..**..****

**End Note:**

**Mrs. Cope told me I was on my own after posting yesterday's chapter, apparently she's got a thing for Garrett.**

**Beta'd by the fantabulous cocoalvin. I lurve her.**


	154. Courage, man

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..*

**Chapter 154. Courage, man.**

**-Jasper-**

James was cursing as my hands gripped his forearms in a vice-like grip, my nails sinking, hopefully painfully, into his skin. This fucker was not going to get loose and hurt anyone else.

Thank god for Peter—he'd had the foresight to yell for someone to call an ambulance even as he struggled to escape from Eric and Tyler's clutches.

I saw Tyler go down in a heap and Eric skittering off, and then Peter was by my side. As he replaced my hands with his and took my place in controlling James, he urged me to go to Garrett.

****..**..**..**..****

**End Note:**

**Woo hoo for Peter.**

**Beta'd by the fantabulous cocoalvin. I lurve her.**


	155. This gentleman, my very dear friend

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..*

**Chapter 155. This gentleman, the prince's near ally, my very dear friend.**

**-Jasper-**

Peter didn't say the words 'before it's too late' but I knew that's what he was thinking. My mind couldn't go there; Garrett would have to be okay, I couldn't contemplate my life without him.

Edward's dress shirt was stained red and little use in stemming the volume of blood leaving my lover's body. I whipped my thick cotton t-shirt over my head and handed it to Edward as I dropped to my knees beside him.

I could hear Edward chanting as he tended Garrett, "Please God, help me save him. Please."

My mind barely acknowledged the shouting behind me.

****..**..**..**..****

**End Note:**

**Sob...**

**Beta'd by the fantabulous cocoalvin. I lurve her.**


	156. You shall find a very grave man

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..*

**Chapter 156. Ask for me tomorrow, and you shall find me a grave man.**

**-Garrett-**

I could feel myself drifting in and out of consciousness. Moments ago Jasper was struggling with James, and now he was here, holding my hand tightly and begging me to live, while Peter was trying to restrain James.

I tried to smile at my love, maybe for the last time, but I suspected it looked more like a grimace; I didn't think I was going to survive and I was sad that we'd had so little time.

I felt myself drifting off again, but I was startled back to alertness by James's gloating as Peter slipped silently to the ground.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**I think I can hear sirens...**

**Beta'd by the fantabulous cocoalvin. I lurve her.**


	157. Late thou gavest me for Mercutio's soul

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..*

**Chapter 157**. **That late thou gavest me; for Mercutio's soul****.**

**-Jasper-**

Garrett's eyes opened for just a moment and he smiled at me. I cried, praying that this wouldn't be the last time I'd see them. I tried to smile back but I couldn't, not in the circumstances.

Instead, I sobbed and begged for him to stay with me as I clutched onto his hand, hoping the siren I could hear in the distance were the paramedics who could save his life, and in turn mine.

My hopes for an end to this madness were dashed when James stabbed Peter and then targeted Edward to be next on his hit list.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**James has clearly lost his mind.**

**Beta'd by the fantabulous cocoalvin. I lurve her.**


	158. Staying for thine to keep him company

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..*

**Chapter 158. Staying for thine to keep him company.**

**-Jasper- **

One minute Edward was kneeling beside me tending to Garrett and the next he was scrabbling on the ground with James, fighting for possession of the gun. I was torn. Edward needed my help, but looking down at Garrett I could see the blood was flowing again without Edward's firm pressure on the wound.

I could hear the ambulance fast approaching but would Garrett hang on that long? I couldn't take the risk so I prayed for Edward's quick reflexes and lunged for the sodden t-shirt that had fallen onto Garrett's shoulder, putting all my strength in plugging his wound.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Go Edward.**

**Beta'd by the fantabulous cocoalvin. I lurve her.**


	159. This shall determine that

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..*

**Chapter 159. This shall determine that.**

**-Jasper-**

I saw the ambulance screech to a halt and the paramedics exit the vehicle at a run. They stopped as they saw the drama unfolding in front of them; Edward and Swan were at a standoff, Edward pointing the gun at him and telling him to stay back.

I thought our troubles were over with Edward taking control of the gun, but James was just too volatile and the paramedics wouldn't endanger their own lives. 

"Hang on a little longer, baby," I whispered to Garrett as I prayed for the police to arrive and put an end to this carnage.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**So Edward has the gun...**

**Beta'd by the fantabulous cocoalvin. I lurve her.**


	160. The citizens are up and Tybalt slain

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..*

**Chapter 160. The citizens are up and Tybalt slain.**

**-Jasper-**

Edward was shaking as he faced Swan down. He was scared but that's what made him braver than anyone I'd known—he was only seventeen and our fate now rested on his slender shoulders.

I heard more screeching tires and hoped against hope that it was the police. Instead, a news van pulled up beside the ambulance, an intrepid reporter jumping out, the camera already rolling.

It was right then that James Swan lunged forward and Edward did the only thing he could—he pulled the trigger.

The bullet entered Swan's skull, and Edward crumpled to his knees in shock.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Beta'd by the fantabulous cocoalvin. I lurve her.**


	161. For Mercutio's soul is but a little way

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..*

**Chapter 161. For Mercutio's soul is but a little way above our heads.**

**-Jasper-**

Swan was dead. There was no way he could've survived a bullet through the brain.

The minute Edward threw the gun on the ground one of the paramedics ran to Peter and the other came straight over to me and Garrett. While I was still holding my shirt to his wound the paramedic questioned me as to how long ago the shooting took place and what had happened since. It wasn't long before the other joined him, having confirmed both Peter and Swan as deceased.

As the paramedics took over I shuffled out of their way and called Edward over.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Beta'd by the fantabulous cocoalvin. I lurve her.**


	162. Romeo, away, be gone!

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..*

**Chapter 162. Romeo, away, be gone!**

**-Jasper-**

Edward was pale and shaking and I was worried about him. Without taking my eyes off Garrett, I took him in my arms and mourned the loss of his innocence; his gentle soul not meant for this bloodshed.

"Everything will be okay," I whispered, but in my heart I feared we'd suffer for a long time as a result of today's actions.

Alice was a mess as she ran through the crowd, somehow escaping from Laurent. As she dropped to her knees beside Peter, sobbing, Edward moved to go to her. I pulled him back as I heard approaching sirens.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Awww I love big brother Jasper...**

**Beta'd by the fantabulous cocoalvin. I lurve her and so excited that she updated her drabble, Early Bird, AND her multi-chap fic, It All today - writing legend! Go check them out - they are on her profile - http: / www . fanfiction . net/u / 2059392 / cocoalvin (take out all the spaces)**


	163. The prince will doom thee

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N: **I've been told that FF did not send everybody alerts for this story when it was posted last night. If you didn't read a chapter yesterday, then go back one step before reading this one. Suz xxx**

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..*

**Chapter 163. Stand not amazed, the prince will doom thee death.**

**-Jasper-**

As the implications of Edward's actions hit me, I knew I had to get him out of here. The police would have to take him in for killing James, regardless that it was in self-defense; it wouldn't help his case that James was unarmed at the time.

I didn't want to scare him more, but he needed to leave and right now. "Edward, leave now and let yourself into Garrett's place, here's a key, and then call Dad."

Still he hesitated, worrying about Garrett; I reassured him that Garrett would be fine, so he took his cue and slipped away.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Sigh love Jasper looking after Edward.**

**Beta'd by the fantabulous cocoalvin. Mwah**


	164. The unlucky manage of this fatal brawl

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..*

**Chapter 164. The unlucky manage of this fatal brawl.**

**-Jasper-**

Edward had only just left my side when I felt a small hand slip into mine and silky hair brush my arm. Alice stood beside me looking down on Garrett with tears slipping down her cheeks.

"How could this happen, Jasper? I don't understand."

I looked down at her lost for words. I had no idea. James had always looked for a fight, but until today I'd never have thought him capable of such violence as this.

The Swan's treachery reached new heights as that weasel Laurent dealt our family the final blow.

"The youngest Cullen boy shot James Swan."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Beta'd by the fantabulous cocoalvin. Mwah**


	165. There lies the man, slain by young Romeo

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..*

**Chapter 165. There lies the man slain by young Romeo.**

-Jasper-

I looked up on hearing the inflammatory words to see whom Laurent was talking to, and was livid when I realized it was the Commissioner of Police, Aro Prince. That asshole was skewing the whole incident to discredit my family, so I strode over to the pair to repair the damage.

"Sir," Jasper addressed the grim-faced peacekeeper. "My little brother was forced into that action; the shooting was purely self-defense. Swan had already shot Mr. Masen and knifed Mr. Reid. Edward only fired the weapon when Swan threatened that he'd be next and lunged at him. Edward is only seventeen."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Beta'd by the fantabulous cocoalvin. Mwah**


	166. That slew thy kinsman, brave Mercutio

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..*

**Chapter 166. That slew thy kinsman, brave Mercutio.**

**-Jasper-**

Prince considered my words and then asked me where Edward was. I lied, telling him I didn't know.

It may have seemed foolhardy to send Edward away, but I had no choice. If he'd stayed, he'd have been taken in and placed into a prison cell. Before morning he'd have been charged with Second Degree Murder—it was common practice to utilize the most severe charge for a crime so that there'd be room for plea bargaining later.

Sure, he'd probably get a probated sentence for Involuntary Manslaughter, but would he survive to see it? Swan would be seeking revenge.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Beta'd by the fantabulous cocoalvin. Mwah**


	167. And twixt them rushes

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..*

**Chapter 167. And twixt them rushes.**

**-Jasper-**

While I'd been distracted with the Commissioner, Garrett had been transferred from the hard ground to a gurney by the paramedics. As they moved past me, I told the police that I had to get to the hospital, and then followed the gurney's slow progress to the ambulance.

Alice was by my side as Garrett was loaded inside. "You go with Garrett," she said, trying to appear calm. "I'll keep trying to get hold of Dad and meet you there."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

I kissed her cheek and tried to summon a smile, but failed.

"He'll be okay."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Beta'd by the fantabulous cocoalvin. Mwah**


	168. With gentle breath, calm look

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..*

**Chapter 168. With gentle breath, calm look, knees humbly bow'd.**

**-Jasper-**

As the ambulance slowly drove off, its siren blaring, my hand gripped the side of the gurney as I looked at the face of my lover, drained white with the loss of so much blood. As the vehicle went over a pothole in the road we were jolted around and Garrett let out a quiet moan.

I moved closer to make sure he was okay, ignoring the request by the paramedic to return to my seat, and was rewarded by the sight of his eyes fluttering open.

My eyes clung to his, telling him everything I couldn't put into words.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Beta'd by the fantabulous cocoalvin. Mwah**


	169. Whiter than new snow on a raven's back

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..*

**Chapter 169. Whiter than new snow on a raven's back.**

**-Jasper-**

The trip to the hospital felt like it was taking forever. Garrett's eyes had stayed open only briefly, but I stayed there right beside him in case he opened those baby blues; he'd know he was not alone.

He became unnaturally still a few blocks from the incident, and as my tears fell unhindered fearing the worst, the paramedic tending to him patted my hand. "It's just the painkillers kicking in. He's doing much better than we hoped for after what he's been through, he's a fighter this one."

I leaned over him and whispered, "Keep fighting, baby... for me."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Beta'd by the fantabulous cocoalvin. Mwah**


	170. With one hand beats cold death aside

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..*

**Chapter 170. With a martial scorn, with one hand beats cold death aside**.

**-Jasper-**

It was all hands on deck as soon as the ambulance pulled up at the hospital. I rushed behind the gurney as the paramedics updated the medics that had come running out to meet us, and then I was separated from him by the swinging doors of the surgery suite.

I hovered around the door but when Alice arrived twenty minutes later, she pulled me through to the waiting room, put an arm around my shaking body and handed me a coffee.

"I'm so scared, Alice. What if—"

"No, Jasper, he's made it this far. He's gonna be okay."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**So sorry that this chapter was delayed. Got home yesterday and sadly ended up being rather unwell all night... Today's chapter should be up as per normal.**

**Beta'd by the lovely cocoalvin.**


	171. What storm that blows so contrary

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..*

**Chapter 171. What storm is this that blows so contrary?**

**-Jasper-**

The clock on the wall was loud as it counted out the long minutes that Garrett was fighting for his life. I hadn't moved since I'd sat down, just stared at the door where I'd last seen him, unable to sever that tenuous link to him.

Alice, contrary to normal behavior, hadn't moved an inch nor said a word to me since those assurances thirty minutes ago, but she was clutching hold of my hand as she conveyed her strength to me.

The calm was rudely broken by the sound of an unbroken machine beep and the words 'Code Blue'.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Thanks so much for the well wishes, a day in bed sleeping sure helped a lot. **

**Beta'd by the lovely cocoalvin.**


	172. That ever I should live to see thee dead

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..*

**Chapter 172. That ever I should live to see thee dead!**

I was on my feet and running to the door, pushing through it before anybody could stop me, but I was rudely shoved to the side as a mass of white coats invaded the room behind me. I stood at the door unattended, helplessly watching as the man who held my heart teetered precariously between life and death.

"Clear!"

My eyes were glued to the machine, praying for a blip on the screen, but the sound echoed through my mind unbroken like the green line on the monitor.

"Clear!"

Nothing.

"Clear!"

Blip… blip… blip.

I was ushered from the room.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Beta'd by the lovely cocoalvin.**


	173. Pale, pale as ashes, bedaub'd in blood

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..*

**Chapter 173. Pale, pale as ashes, all bedaub'd in blood**.

**-Jasper-**

I only made it three steps and then I was on my knees on the linoleum floor, boneless, the sight of Garrett so pale and lifeless on the table hitting me—the blood, the gaping wound, a tube down his throat…

Alice rushed over and dropped to her knees beside me, but before I could tell her what I'd seen, the sound of high heels tap tapping down the corridor caught our attention. As we looked up, my mother rounded the corner and gasped as she saw us huddled on the floor.

"Garrett?" she whispered, tears gathering in her eyes.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Beta'd by the lovely cocoalvin, but i did change something after so all mistakes are mine today.**


	174. These griefs, these woes, these sorrows

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..*

**Chapter 174. ****These griefs, these woes, these sorrows make me old****.**

**-Jasper-**

"I don't know, Mom, I just don't know," I whispered as she crouched down in front of me. "He coded a few minutes ago but they got him back. I just don't know if… if he's gonna make it."

"Jasper Cullen, don't you write him off yet," she declared, standing up and pulling me and Alice with her. "That man has a strong will and he loves you. He's not going to give up easily, so don't you give up on him either."

She was right. Garrett didn't need negative vibes while he was fighting for his life. "Thanks, Mom."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**You go Mrs. C!**

**Beta'd by the lovely cocoalvin.**


	175. Not yet enjoy'd: so tedious is this day

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..*

**Chapter 175. Not yet enjoy'd: so tedious is this day.**

**-Jasper-**

I jumped out of my chair as I remembered that I hadn't heard from Edward since I'd sent him home.

_Oh, my God, how could I forget about him?_

"Mom, have you seen Edward? He's got to leave town; Swan will not take this lying down."

"Shhh." My mother placed her hand on my arm. "Your father is with him, and he will sort things out. You just concentrate on Garrett right now, sweetheart."

"But—"

"No buts! Your father will call us with any news."

I sat back down and resumed staring at the door, willing Garrett to live.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Tick tick tick... **

**Beta'd by the lovely cocoalvin.**


	176. Or, if sour woe delights in fellowship

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..*

**Chapter 176. ****Or, if sour woe delights in fellowshi****p.**

**-Jasper-**

Time passed so slowly; that damn clock on the wall mocking me each time I looked up and saw only minutes had passed since I'd checked it the last time. My heart leaped into my throat each time a noise came from behind that door.

I jumped when my mother received a message on her cell, and I watched her anxiously as she read it.

"Is that from Dad?" I asked her.

"No. It's from Garrett's mother… I called his parents on the way to the hospital," she said. "She just confirmed that they're on their way from Fort Benning."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**No more code blues - that's a good sign right? **

**Beta'd by the amazing cocoalvin. Her chapter of Early Bird that she just posted an hour or so ago is absolutely heatbreakingly beautiful... if you haven't checked this story out yet, you are in for a treat. It will be in my favourites.**


	177. A gentler judgment vanish'd from his lip

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..*

**Chapter 177. A gentler judgment vanish'd from his lips.**

**-Jasper-**

Of course, Garrett's parents would come to his bedside. I felt guilty that not once in the last few hours had I thought of them. They must be frantic: they'd already lost their youngest son, and now their remaining son was fighting for his life on the operating table.

Then the full impact of them coming dawned on me. Garrett had never confided his true nature to them, and I determined then that I would keep up the charade that he was nothing more than a close friend to me, even if it tore my heart out to do it.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Have I mentioned that I'm a little bit in love with Jay and Garrett. LOL beans827 said that she was sure Jay would let me perve on them as long as Garrett got better! Hmm that bribe might just be worth it.**

**Beta'd by the amazing cocoalvin. **


	178. There's no end, no limit, measure, bound

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..*

**Chapter 178. There is no end, no limit, measure, bound.**

**-Jasper-**

Time dragged on and I stopped watching the clock. Instead, I spent it praying for Garrett, and making deals with God to save him; promises to be a better man, anything and everything that I could think of that could make a difference.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't see the doors of the surgery suite pushed open, and only noticed one of the doctors striding towards us when my mother squeezed my hand.

I couldn't tell if it was good or bad news, his face gave nothing away, until he reached us and smiled.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**...as if I'd kill off the yummalicious Garrett. There's a lot of more of this love story to come yet!**

**Beta'd by the amazing cocoalvin. **


	179. Birth, and heaven, and earth, all three

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..*

**Chapter 179. Birth, and heaven, and earth, all three do meet in thee at once.**

**-Jasper-**

After Esme and Alice had seen Garrett for themselves, they returned to the waiting room, giving me privacy as I waited for my lover to awaken from his life-saving surgery. I held his hand tenderly as it lay still against the covers and simply watched him.

He would be okay.

I breathed a sigh of relief and looked up, whispering my thanks.

Garrett still had a long way to go but the doctors assured me that he'd recover, telling me that Edward's quick reflexes to plug up the gaping hole stemmed the loss of blood and probably saving his life.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Not beta'd tonight, just finished writing. **


	180. Happiness counts thee in her best array

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..*

**Chapter 180. Happiness counts thee in her best array.**

**-Jasper-**

I had no idea what woke me, but I came to with a start, and groaned as my cramped muscles seized with the sudden movement after being confined in the chair for so long. I stretched, as best I could with one hand still enclosing Garrett's, and jumped when I felt pressure against my fingers.

I looked over at Garrett, and was surprised to see him awake and watching me with an attempt at a smile on his lips, his eyes dark and a little unfocused, obviously still under the influence of painkillers.

"Love you," I whispered and kissed him.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**H****e's awake...sigh!**

**Beta'd by my girl, cocoalvin.**


	181. I could have stay'd here all the night

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..*

**Chapter 181. O Lord, I could have stay'd here all the night.**

**-Jasper-**

Garrett was only awake for a short while that time, but those few minutes were like manna from heaven. He'd been unable to talk, but his eyes had spoken volumes of his feelings, and of how lucky we were to be here together.

I told him that his parents were on their way, and when his eyes darted nervously to our joined hands, I quickly soothed his fears of being found out; his mother would call mine from the airport. I know now I'd hide in the shadows with him forever, if that's what it took to be with him.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**I hope Jasper is right.**

**Beta'd by my girl, cocoalvin.**


	182. Doting like me and like me banished

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..*

**Chapter 182. Doting like me and like me banished**.

**-Garrett-**

My whole body hurt, but that ache was nothing compared to my throat where the pain overshadowed everything but the feeling of Jasper's hand wrapped around mine. I probably should've buzzed the nurse for painkillers using the button she'd pushed into my hand, but I knew my time alone with Jasper was short; I didn't want to spend it barely conscious.

My parents would be here soon and much as I wish that I could tell them that I'd found the love of my life, I just couldn't do it. Not now, I didn't have the strength to do it.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Finally...a Garret pov.**

**Not beta'd today - no time to write till just a little while ago and its just past midnight.**


	183. But look thou stay till the watch be set

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..*

**Chapter 183. But look thou stay not till the watch be set.**

**-Garrett-**

I couldn't stop looking at the clock on the wall, its ticking loud in the room, even over the beeping of machines attached to my body. I knew we didn't have much time, and as anxious as I was to see my parents, I was more worried about what going into hiding meant for us.

I wanted to talk to Jasper, tell him how much he meant to me, but the tubes and bandages and the pain at the slightest movement, meant I could only cling to his eyes with my own, hoping he knew how I felt without words.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Since you all loved hearing from Garrett so much yesterday, he's back again today. And sigh!**

**Beta'd today by the amazing cocoalvin.**


	184. Or by the break of day disguised

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..*

**Chapter 184. Or by the break of day disguised from hence**.

**-Jasper-**

My mother appeared at the door, alerting us of the imminent arrival of Garrett's parents. I unconsciously tightened my fingers around his and leaned in to kiss him, for what would probably be the last time for weeks, so I lingered a little.

I wiped a stray tear from the curve of his cheek, and whispered of my feelings, that he could count on me to be there for him no matter the situation… and then I stepped back, slowly letting his hand slide from mine.

The enormity of the situation hit me the second his parents darkened the hospital doorway.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**RL was kicking my butt majorly the last few days, and sadly, writing paid the price. Will endeavour to do better this week. Hugs Suz xx**

**Not beta'd today so all mistakes are my own.**


	185. Where thou shalt live

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..*

**Chapter 185. Where thou shalt live till we can find a time.**

**-Garrett-**

When my parents stood in the doorway and took in the scene before them, I could see my father's agile mind working overtime as he took in Jasper in the chair, and then he looked back at me.

He was trying to compute why Jasper would be there, and not some girl-of-the-moment he'd joked with me about many a time. He often commented about me sowing my wild oats and not wanting to settle down.

When he couldn't come up with an answer he just shrugged and walked in, looking worried but trying to smile as if nothing was wrong.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**So much for my good intentions... RL continued to rear its ugly head and pull me away from my happy place. Hopefully a few chapters now will appease. Hugs Suz xx**

**Beta'd by the gorgeous cocoalvin.**


	186. Give me thy hand, tis late

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..*

**Chapter 186. Give me thy hand, tis late**

**-Jasper-**

Garrett's father was shrewd, I could tell by the measured look he was giving me and then leveling on his son.

I stood and walked over to him, holding my hand out.

"Mr. Masen, I'm Jasper Cullen."

His lips curled into a genuine smile.

"Cullen? Oh, you're Carlisle Cullen's son then?"

"Yes, sir. My father is with my younger brother right now, but my mother and I have been here with Garrett since he was brought to hospital."

Mr. Masen put his hand on my shoulder and uttered the words I'd dreaded.

"Thanks, son, we can handle it from here."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

****Ummm when I said last chapter I was posting a few chaps 'now'... I didn't quite factor in that it was already way past midnight and promptly fell asleep on the laptop mid posting. Oops**. Hugs Suz xx**

**Beta'd by the gorgeous cocoalvin.**


	187. Things have fall'n out, sir, unluckily

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 187. Things have fall'n out, sir, so unluckily.**

**-Garrett-**

I knew it was coming, but that didn't make it any easier when Jasper eased himself out of my room when my father dismissed him for a mere caretaker in his absence.

Inwardly I cursed myself for being so cowardly, but one look at my father's face after Jasper walked out the door, made me realize that this wasn't just about me and Jasper. No matter how unfair my father's views were, he still loved me and he was in pain right now.

With no one but family to witness it, his face crumbled and tears flowed down his cheeks.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**I wonder if his son's near mortality might make Garrett's dad be a little more tolerant?**

**Beta'd by the amazing cocoalvin... late, really late. Mwah my lovely.**


	188. Which heavy sorrow makes them apt unto

**Splendour Mine**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet. The slash is all my idea.

**..**..**..**..*

**Chapter 188. Which heavy sorrow makes them apt unto.**

**-Jasper-**

The door to Garrett's room clicked shut, and I leaned against it for a minute, a moment really, to delay having to leave the hospital… and him.

I didn't want to go, but Garrett's doctors advised that he would have a long road to recovery and needed every minute of rest and a no stress environment that he could get. If my leaving him with his family was the best option, then that was what would happen.

"Let's go," I said to my mother and Alice.

Later in the back seat of my mother's car, I couldn't stop the tears.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

****I just want to give him a cuddle and whisper that everything will be okay...****

**Beta'd by the gorgeous cocoalvin.**


End file.
